Southeast Central Academy
by musicbooksphotography
Summary: Bella is the most talented artist at her school and SECA offers her a full scholarship. There she meets the dashing Edward who likes her. Can he win her love with all the boys lusting after her too? Will Bella feel the same way? Everyone is human. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Decisions

I do not own any of the Twilight characters. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks! More to come. So here it is, the 1st chapter of Southeast Central Academy.

Chapter 1: Decisions

I love my school here in Phoenix, Arizona. Everyone here loves me. And why shouldn't they? I have won the state dance competition for 12 years in a row- starting when I was 4 years old. I also have the best voice in the school, so I always have to sing the national anthem at all the sports events and I always win the talent show. The only problem……. other schools have found out about my talents or "heavenly gifts from God himself" as one man put it in an email to my school.

My principal of West Side Valley High School -or West High as we cool people call it- has almost exploded into a rage of fury from all the emails, phone calls, and personal visits from schools all over the country. She brought me into her office one day to talk about it.

I sat down in her office while waiting for her. It was pretty tidy. On her desk, there was a name plaque that read her name, Mrs. Andrews, a picture of her family- herself, her husband, and her 2 daughter s Michelle and Mary-, pens, pencils, post it notes, a huge calendar, and a whole bunch of papers and files from schools around the entire United States, asking me to join their schools.

On the walls of her office were posters with encouraging messages say things like "School Rules" or "Only people who don't try are losers", plaques of all sorts, more pictures, a corkboard, and cute drawings and scribbles from Michelle and Mary. Her carpet was a pretty cream color and the walls were an off-white color. Her desk chair was a sleek leather chair that swiveled. I couldn't help myself.

I sat in the chair, knowing it would be a bad idea because of the dress and flip flop combo I was wearing. The dress was blue, just above my knees, had sequins in all the right places, and made me look like I was on air when I was walking.

In the middle of my spinning I heard someone giggling at me. I turned around and gasped. It was the principal.

"Sorry Mrs. Andrews. I couldn't help myself," I said. "It was just too tempting so I let my childish instincts take over and it-"

"Bella," she interrupted me. "No sweat. It was mildly entertaining. Now, I am sure you know why I called you in here." I nodded my head yes. "Why don't you have a seat," she continued. "We have a lot to discuss."

I sat down in one of the 2 chairs sitting in front of her huge mahogany desk.

"I know you love this school but I think it would be a better exper-"

"Stop right there," I said with a prissy attitude. "I know what you are going to say so you don't have to say it. I have been thinking about that for a while and I agree with you. My step-mom Hannah and Charlie have told me that it would be a good idea and so have Rene and my step-dad Phil." My tone had chilled out as I continued to speak.

"It stuns me so to hear this come from you but I am glad."

"What school have you decide to send me to?"

" As you can guess, everyone is offering you a full scholarship to join their school but I have the top 5 schools on my desk. Hence, the 5 folders here. I want you to take these home and-"

Her phone rang. She picked it up and told the person on the other end of the line to send "them" in. She hung up her phone and apologized for the interruption and looked at the door expectantly. I turned around and saw all 4 of my parents step through that door, along with my 2 sisters and 2 brothers and OMG……..my boyfriend.

Yes, I have a big family. My 2 brothers are named Jackson and Ryan. My 2 sisters are named Christie and Lilly. Jackson, or J-man as we call him, is 18. Ryan and Lilly are twins, so they both are 12. Christie is the youngest at 9. I love them all to death but my favorite is Jackson. He is musical like me but I sing and play more instruments. He is in my band called Whispers. It was originally called the BJ Project but we changed it when we found out how inappropriate it was.

My boyfriend is named Sean. He is 6 foot even and has these blue eyes that look silver in the light. He has jet-black hair that is just the right length for me- meaning enough to mess around with it. By the look on his face though, there was something wrong going on with him but no time for that now.

My mom married Phil about 5 years ago. She loved him and he was a pretty awesome. On the other hand, my dad married Hannah about 3 years ago and she is expecting a bouncing baby boy. Great………., with mocking sarcasm of course. Charlie and his evil wife from hell –yes, I hate her- live in the gloom and doom town of Forks, Washington. That is also where Ryan and Lilly reside, since they are their kids. Jackson, Christie, myself, Rene, and Phil all live here in the sunny place of Phoenix.

I got up and hugged everyone.

"I can't believe you guys flew her just to help me with a decision! I am sooo touched!"

"No problem Bells," Charlie said to me.

"Yeah. I was all like 'Charlie, we have to like help her' and he like agreed with me," Hannah said in the girlie voice of hers. Yes, she has to say 'like' every time she speaks.

"So B-Dog," that is what J-Man calls me "I wrote this new song for you to put some lyrics to. Here ya go." He handed me the paper. On it was 3 parts written- guitar, bass, & drums- with the singer's part blank. I sing, Jackson plays bass, Sean plays guitar, and Henry plays drums.

"Thanks J-Man. I will tell you and the guys when I have it done."

"So, I am going to leave to take of some business with the staff. You guys should help Bella decide on a school," Mrs. Andrews said after all of our talking.

She left and everyone helped me with deciding. The choices were Rock N' Roll High(how cliché), Girls of Song and Dance Prepatory(GSD Prep- How Retarded!), Everstar High Prep, Grand Haven North Academy, and finally Southeast Central Academy(SECA).

After an hour of talking, we went SECA. The reasons were because it was huge, in California, ranked #1, and had everything that I could possible need. We waited for Mrs. Andrews to return. While waiting, Sean pulled me out into the hallway.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He said in his tone that meant he was hiding something.

"Sure," I replied.

He took me to a seclude part of school. That was where he dropped the bomb.

"Bella, I love you but this is too much. You are moving away and leaving the band so I am breaking up with you before you break my heart. We are going to find a new singer for the band. J-Man is upset and so is Henry but we all have come to terms with it."

Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up soon. :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 2: The Truth Comes Out

I was stunned. Tears started to well up into my eyes without my command. Sean saw what he said had hurt me so he leaned forward to put a hand on my shoulder. His face contorted into shock when I stepped away from him.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, my tears instantly drying up. "You can't kick me out of MY band and my brother sure as hell can't either! Don't you dare use my leaving as a way to dump me! I know your dirty little secret." After I said that, beads of sweat started to run down his face. Ha! I have him cornered now.

"I don't know what you are talking about Isabella." He only used my full name to add emphasis.

"Please spare me! I know about Tiffany you jackass! How could you do this to me!?!?!?!?! She has gone around telling all of us girls how good you are in bed."

He honestly looked like he was going to be sick. He had been caught and he knew it. After 10 seconds, he recovered himself.

"She wasn't supposed to say anything. That stupid bi-" I cut him off.

"Well, I hope it was worth it because she has an STD. Chlamydia to be exact. She got it from her 2nd boyfriend out of ten. Oops, I guess it is 11 now."

"You are a liar!" He screamed it at me but he knew I was right.

"Well, have a suckish life without me. I am sooooo out of here. I might have actually stayed if I had not known about the affair between the to of you." I leaned so close to him that he thought I was going to kiss him. I turned to his ear and whispered "Here's a tip. Next time you don't want to get caught, don't send a girl perverted text messages saying how your "girlfriend" is out and that you need a booty call. No wonder she did not reply." I pulled away. He did not say anything for who knows how long but then he finally spoke.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I never slept-"

"Ha! That's funny! You just said that she wasn't supposed to know. Bye Sean. Go to hell." I got halfway down the hallway when I turned around.

"Sean?" I said to toy with him in an intentionally seductive voice. I actually saw his breathing speeding up.

"Yes Bella?" He asked, a little breathless.

"Delete me from your contacts and I will do the same." I pulled out my cell and deleted every piece of information about him. "There. Done." I turned and walked away before I got his reaction.

I entered in the office just a few minutes after Mrs. Andrews did.

"Well Bella, Southeast Central Academy is a fine choice of a school if I do say so myself. Everyone is free to go except Isabella, Jackson, Henry, and Sean," Mrs. Andrew said. That was when I turned around to see my family leaving and the other 2 members from our, I mean their, band entering the room.

"Tonight we are hosting a goodbye show for you Bella so we are wondering if your band will perform a song and then you do a solo act at the end." She was so happy about the idea.

"No. It is not my band anymore. My own flesh and blood kicked me out, as well as my boyfriend and my best friend since the diaper days. I will be happy to do the solo act but I will NOT play with them anymore. Whispers is officially dead. We are no more." While ranting, I saw how upset they were. I didn't care. They hurt me first.

"Well then, the 3 of you may leave." The 3 boys left the room, giving me we-are-so-sorry glances. I gave them all, brother include, a go-to-hell-for-life glance.

"The show will start at 7:30pm, with you ending the show at 10pm. I am leaving the song choice up to you. All the school bands will play and everyone will be dancing. When you arrive at 7pm, tell me the song you have chosen. The suggestion the kids made was something 'upbeat and danceable'. Good Luck!"

"Thanks. Oh, sorry for yelling at you. I will make sure the song is not too inappropriate." I left after that.

Out in the hall, the guys were waiting for me. Henry and Jackson rushed up to me but Sean trailed behind them. Once they were finished hugging me, they turned around to yell at Sean.

"How could you say that? To my sister? We NVEVER decided on that and both Henry and I were against it. You should be the one kicked out of the band. I always knew my sister was too good for you. Just because she was not ready to have sex with you doesn't mean you should go around screwing other chicks. So, you are officially kicked out of the band Sean Mont-"

I finally yelled at him. "Stop Jackson! Sean is right. I am leaving. I won't behere for you guys. You either have to replace me or just drop the band all together. We can't have a band together if we are in 2 different states. Besides, you are moving to New York and Henry is moving with you. You 2 are too old to be hanging out with me and Sean is an egotistical ass who is full of himself. If you want to do one song for old times sake, tell Mrs. Andrews. If not, get out of my way. I have to go pick a song, chose an outfit, get the perfect accessories, and do both my hair and makeup. So, what is it going to be?"

It shocked every single one of them. They talked to each other for 5 minutes total. They left their circle to tell me the verdict. Henry was the only one strong enough to say it.

"Bella, we…we want to do….. to do one more song. If you don't want to, that's fine but…. but everyone would enjoy it very much." He had stuttered the whole way. "We also wondered if we….if we could play a song by Evanescence."

"Fine, Henry." I replied."I know the perfect son. Sweet Sacrifice. You have your part to the song in our music folders. Go tell Mrs. Andrews our plan and be there at what time she says." I started to walk away but they stopped me.

"What song are you going to do?" Sean actually had the nerve to ask me.

"Well, that is a surprise. Only I will know. I will pack tonight and then I am out of here at 8 am tomorrow. Bye boys." I left them there.

I went to all my classes for the day. Every time I passed someone they told me things like "good luck at the show" or "congratulations!" or some form of both. All of my friends were happy but said for me.

After school, I told my parents and family everything- from my break up to the band incident. They said they would be there to support me and that they were sorry about Sean. They also gave me some song suggestions and I took them into consideration.

I got into my room and pulled out 'Sweet Sacrifice' and my top picks for my solo act. I was already told by BKA (boys kick ass) they would play whatever I needed. I started on the intro to the song:

_It's true, we're all a little insane_

_But it's so clear_

_Now that I'm unchained_

_Fear is only in our minds_

_Taking over all the time_

_Fear is only in our minds_

_but it's taking over all the time_

I worked on it for 10 minutes, taking an hour for the whole song. It was 4pm by this time. I was rummaging through my music folder when I found the perfect song.

"Yes. This is the one," I exclaimed when I saw it. I texted BKA with the song choice. They all thought it was a good choice. They just did not fathom the reason behind the choice. Neither did my old band for the Evanescence song because they did not know the lyrics. What bone heads for not know it.

I ate a small snack then hopped into the shower. I was finished at 4:45pm. I started getting ready and had my whole outfit complete and all music to go at 6:30pm. Just enough time to get back to the school

I was wearing a dress of a short length. It ended at the middle of my thighs in the front and in the back in made a train. It was sleeveless and accentuated my curves perfectly -not to mention my tan. It was a lilac purple color that matched my green eyes and blackish-brownish-reddish hair perfectly (even though on my license it says brown). The heels were stilettos in the color purple with sequins, just like the dress. My hair was left down. I wore earrings, a necklace, and a bracelet on my left wrist.

When I came down the stairs, my ex-boyfriends eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. This was indeed the sexiest outfit I had ever worn. Just wait until I get to my new school. My family was taken away in awe. They all commented on how pretty I was. I could just tell Sean instantly regretted dumping and cheating on me.

"Why didn't you meet me at the school like I told you to?" I was angry that they did not listen to me. All of the boys shrugged their shoulders, unable to day anything else to me.

We all piled into the cars and headed to the school. All of my friends love my outfit an dI loved theirs. When I walked into the gym with them, I gasped in shock.

'OH MY GOD!!!!!!" we all screamed at the sight.

I do not own the song 'Sweet Sacrafice' by Evanescence. If you know the rest of the song it is perfect for the story right now. Please leave a review. 


	3. Chapter 3: May I Have This Dance?

Thanks for all of the reviews! I plan on finishing this story to the end. I don't own any of the songs used.

Previously:

_When I came down the stairs, my ex-boyfriends eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. This was indeed the sexiest outfit I had ever worn. Just wait until I get to my new school. My family was taken away in awe. They all commented on how pretty I was. I could just tell Sean instantly regretted dumping and cheating on me._

"_Why didn't you meet me at the school like I told you to?" I was angry that they did not listen to me. All of the boys shrugged their shoulders, unable to day anything else to me._

_We all piled into the cars and headed to the school. All of my friends love my outfit an dI loved theirs. When I walked into the gym with them, I gasped in shock._

'_OH MY GOD!!!!!!" we all screamed at the sight._

Here we go……..

Chapter 3:

Before we entered the gym, I was thinking that it was no big deal. Eat some crummy food, drink some punch, dance to the silliest songs, and then have me ending the night. That was not the case with tonight.

There were tables set up everywhere. Each one had a fancy table cloth on them, had place settings all set up, and each had a unique floral arrangement. The tables could seat anywhere from 2 for the couples and up to 15 people. I was shocked when I saw 1 table in the center that could sit 20 PEOPLE!!!! I found out from my instincts that I was going to be sitting there.

In the front of the gym there was a big stage. It was setup for all of the live performances tonight. Next to that was a Dj table setup for all of us to dance to when the bands were not playing. What surprised me was the dance floor. It was lit up with spotlights and already had a lot of people dancing to a slow song –have I mentioned how terrible it is when you have no boyfriend?

I told my friends to walk ahead of me. They looked worried but they understood that I was nervous. They walked in while I was sitting on a bench, gulping for air to calm down. I finally picked up enough courage to walk in.

When I entered the gym, I swear it was like the earth stopped moving. All of the music cut off. Everyone turned to the distraction and gasped when they saw me. A big spotlight trained on me and for some odd reason that calmed me down. I walked to the Dj booth and asked him if my band could go on since it was time. He agreed and then handed me the mike.

"Okay guys. How is everyone tonight?" I heard all kinds of shouts and hollers. Even the teachers were enthusiastic about tonight. "That's good. I need the rest of Whispers to come up on stage; we will play a song for you guys. Oh, sorry to all of you because we are not playing a song original tonight." Tons of people started to be upset so I interrupted. "But……. The song I am playing for you guys at the end is indeed an original. To help me with that will be none other than BKA."

Everyone was thrilled when I said this. My band came up and then we all set up for the performance. When we finished I, announce the song.

"The song we will be playing tonight is Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence. If you know it, come on up and dance!"

All of the student body came up rushing then. Henry started the countdown on drums.

"1-2-a-1-2-3-4-"

That was my cue to start singing the song:

_It's true, we're all a little insane._

_But it's so clear,_

_Now that I'm unchained._

_Fear is only in our minds,_

_Taking over all the time._

_Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time._

_You poor sweet innocent thing._

_Dry your eyes and testify._

_You know you live to break me. Don't deny._

_Sweet sacrifice._

_One day I'm gonna forget your name,_

_And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain._

_Fear is only in our minds,_

_Taking over all the time._

_Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time._

_You poor sweet innocent thing._

_Dry your eyes and testify._

_And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?_

_I'm your sacrifice._

_(I dream in darkness_

_I sleep to die,_

_Raise the silence,_

_Erase my life,_

_Our burning ashes_

_Blacken the day,_

_A world of nothingness,_

_Blow me away.)_

_So you wonder why you hate?_

_Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?_

_You poor sweet innocent thing._

_Dry your eyes and testify._

_You know you live to break me._

_Don't deny._

_Sweet Sacrifice._

When we finished the song, everyone was shocked at the high note I got in the beginning of the song, including my band members. We have never rehearsed this song before so they did not know the words. I walked off the stage during the round of applause and headed outside to sit on a bench I had seen earlier.

I was startled when I heard a noise. I looked up to be surrounded by my ex-band members. They looked at me without saying a word. I couldn't take it anymore.

"What are you guys staring at?" I yelled it at them so they would say something.

"Jesus Bella! We had no idea you had that in you. Damn!" That was the wonderful words of Henry.

"Thanks Henry." Jackson decided to speak next.

"Sis, I know that song was about the band but specifically……. Sean." Sean gasped with surprise.

"What?!?!?! That can't be! A song that beautiful sung by someone totally gorgeous can't be about me. NO WAY!" How in denial is he? And he did not just say that. The dude broke up with me, not the other way around.

"Sean, the song is about you dude. It is your fault how she is feeling- Hey! Where are you going Bells?" While Henry was talking, I had gotten up to go dance with my friends. I turned around when he called me.

"I am going to dance with my friends. You can continue to talk about me out here." With that, I went back into the gym, leaving them there dumb founded.

When I entered, I was swarmed with all kinds of people asking me to dance. The Dj was currently playing Lady Gaga 'Just Dance'. I said yes and we all proceeded to the dance floor to dance together. The song had just started. When I reached the dance floor, I was challenged to a dance-off.

"So Bella," exclaimed Tony, my dance partner for the last 3 years, "We have been a pairs team for 3 years now, but I want to see if I can kick you ah-"

"You're on Tony," I interrupted.

"Dj! Play 'Church' by T-pain!" Tony screamed it at the Dj. I laughed to myself.

"What?" He asked, honestly curious.

"Nothing. Let's do this." What he does not know is that I won state doing this song before he became my partner. He only requested it because I let him win this dance-off we had 2 years ago. He just wants to show me up. Ha! Like he will.

The music started. We started dancing and it was insane. We started moving with each other. Like an unspoken language between the 2 of us. As the song progressed, so did my moves. We were getting all kinds of support. "Show him up Bells!" or "Kick her ass Tony!"

It was so cool. Tony thought he had me because more people were cheering for him but I thought, why not mess with him. I invaded his personal bubble and started dirty dancing with him. He was stunned but played along like it was natural for us to do this. We went a little too far so a teacher came over to stop us. I stopped dancing just in time to see Sean storm away from the group.

My and Tony continued the dance-off. At the end though, I won. I did the most amazing moves anyone has ever seen. When then song ended, Tony declared me the winner.

"Damn Bella," He said remembering our dance-off from 2 years ago, "You are amazing. I guess you were not trying you hardest 2 years ago." Everyone laughed at the memory.

"Hey Tony. Want to dance?" He turned around and flung me over his shoulder. I was squealing like crazy for him to stop while the guys were trying to peak up my dress. He finally set me down when Flo Rida 'Right Round' came on. We had done an excellent pair dance to this for fun and now we get to show it.

Everyone made a circle around us when we started to dance. This was the best night of my life. It continued like this until 9pm because nor it was time for dinner.

We all sat down while the waiters brought everything out. It was soooo good. My table was really crowed. There was even a huge chocolate fudge cheesecake at the end of the meal. I squealed with delight.

"THIS IS MY FAVORITE! How did you know Mrs. Andrews?" I asked her since she was one of the people sitting with me.

"Jackson told me." I turned and saw him smiling. I smiled back. At least that relationship was intact.

Mrs. Andrews went up to the stage, along with BKA.

"Bella, I believe it is time for your song." Everyone turned towards me. I got up and headed to the stage.

I was very nervous. I did not even know if anyone would like it, BKA did not even know the words, and I really had to use the bathroom.

Everyone gathered around the stage expectantly. I grabbed the mic.

"Okay, here is an original song I wrote by myself. I never showed the band this and now it is new to everyone." They all looked at me, waiting for it to start. "Let's get started. The song is called 'The way we talk'

I started to sing the song:

_He's fresh to death,  
He'll be the death of you,  
Seduction leads to destruction.  
He's fresh to death,  
He'll be the death of me,  
He's fresh, He's fresh but not so clean._

Cute face nice waist,  
He's got em' in a craze,  
Yeah I think she's going crazy.  
When he speaks it makes me grind my teeth,  
Yet she still thinks he's amazing.  
And he's been playing games,  
Ever since 98',  
Shallow is as shallow does,  
Some people never change.

He's so fine,  
He's thinks he's so damn fine.  
He might be fine,  
But He ain't worth a second of your time.  
You're as fake as the moans you make,  
And you're as weak as the hearts you break.  
You're as fake as the moans you make,  
So just give us a little break.

Sex sells,  
And your sex cells make all the lost girls drool.  
Cause you're a dime,  
But they'll have to wait in line,  
Until one of them makes it to you.

_Cute face nice waist,  
Still got em' in a craze,  
Yeah I think I'm going crazy.  
I have a long list of things to say,  
But I'll leave it at,  
You amaze me._

He's so fine,  
He's thinks he's so damn fine.  
He might be fine,  
But he ain't worth a second of your time.  
You're as fake as the moans you make,  
And you're as weak as the hearts you break.  
You're as fake as the moans you make,  
So just give us, give us a little break

And he's fresh to death,  
He'll be the death of you,  
Seduction leads to destruction.  
He's fresh to death,  
He'll be the death of me,  
He's fresh but not so clean.

You're as fake as the moans you make,  
And you're as weak as the hearts you break.  
You're as fake as the moans you make,  
So just give us, give us a little break (2x)

Come on and give me a break  
Yeah give me a break

Everyone loved the song. They all cheered and hollered. Then I needed to say something.

"Guys, chill! I have something to say. The reason that BKA is up here is because I have split from the band. Since I am moving to a new school, I can no longer be apart of it. The band already knows and now you do too. If you will excuse me, I have to go pack." I rushed out of the room after that. I did not want to hear the reactions of everyone about the news.

The only problem was that all of the exits were blocked by all of our upset fans.

-:-

What did you think? Please write some reviews. I do not own any of the songs listed (Evanescence, Lady Gaga, T-Pain, and Flo Rida). 'The way we talk' is by The Main. I edited the song so the genders where switched. Here are the actually lyrics:

..


	4. Chapter 4: The Perfect Couple

Hope you all enjoy it. I do not own the song mentioned in the story –it is 'Untouched' by the Veronicas. Tell me what you think.

Chapter 4:

I tried to shove my way through the crowds of people surrounding the doors, but it was no use. All they wanted was my reason for quitting or to hear me say it was some joke –that I was kidding and it was just for fun on my last night. That is not the case though.

All of a sudden, I was picked up by 2 pairs of strong hands. One pair felt familiar because they have held me for the last 3 years –Tony. The other pair shocked me because this pair of hands were the ones that would comfort me when I was sad or hugged me sweetly when I would win any kind of competition –Sean.

The 2 brought me back to the stage. They set me down but Sean would not let go. He held on to my arm so tight I could feel a bruise starting to form. Luckily, Tony noticed the pain in my face and got Sean to let go. I looked at my arm –it was only red; no bruise. That's when the booing started.

"Guys….guys….GUYS!!!!" They all turned towards me in anticipation. "You must see that this can't work. I will no longer be a part of this school. Everyone must grasp this." A few faces fell from them realizing that I was right. "Maybe when I am finished with high school, the band can start back up again but for now? WE. ARE. DONE. I love everyone here and will miss you all so much but now I have to pack because my plane leaves tomorrow. Goodbye everyone." I was on the verge of tears. I just had a feeling my eyes were watering up.

I got off the stage and everyone swarmed to where I was in the middle of the dance floor. Then they all pulled me into a group hug. Even the teachers joined in. After what seemed like forever, everyone let go so that we all could go dance. The rest of the night went without a hitch.

I left at 10:30 because I have an early flight tomorrow. As I was heading home, I noticed none of my close friends were there but I ignored that. They would all be at the airport to see me off anyway. While driving, my thoughts wondered to all of the packing and getting ready I have to do in so little time. _Well_, I thought to myself, _I have to get it done_.

When I arrived home, I thought my parents were asleep –all of the lights were off in the house. I opened the door and was shocked to hear 'SURPISE!!!' erupt from the room. The lights flashed on, blinding me for a couple of seconds. There was a banner that said 'Happy Early 17th Birthday' which everyone had signed, cake, snacks, presents, and all of my friends and family –even Charlie and Hannah were there with their kids, my step twins. My mom stepped out from the crowd.

"I know it is only August 15th and your birthday is not until August 30th but we wanted to celebrate it because we were not sure if we could do it later." This made me smile. Only Renee would plan ahead.

"Awwww, guys. That was so thoughtful of- Who is that?" In the middle of my sentence, I saw a strange woman. Not in looks –she was very tall with natural red hair- but because I have never seen her before. She stepped forward to introduce herself.

"Hello Isabella, my name is Ella Drakes. I am one of the many talent scouts at Southeast Central Academy. I look for people from dancing all the way to sports. You name it, I probably scout it."

I know she had more to say but I had to stop her there. "It's Bella actually but what do you mean you scout everything? I thought this was an arts school. You know, singing, dancing, acting –that kind of thing." She surprised me by laughing.

"Oh Bella, what a silly imagination you have. We are #1 ranked because we offer EVERYTHING."

"That makes sense. I have a question though." She nodded at me so I proceeded. "Why are you here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, we have a change in plans with your flight. Instead of a direct flight to California, you are taking a plane to New York City, staying there one night, and then heading to California."

"But why is that?"

"Because even though you are the most promising student we will ever have, you still need to visit the board of directors and they reside in…..?"

"New York City!!!" I was so excited because NYC has killer shopping and totally hot guys. Plus, I could see a Broadway musical or just chill by the hotel pool.

"Well, I am glad that you are enjoying the new arrangement. Anyway, I must be leaving now. I have a long drive back home."

"Toodles!" That was Hannah, NOT me.

Once she was gone, Phil and Charlie lit my cake and brought it over to me, singing the happy birthday song. Everyone joined in. When they finished, Jackson said "Make a wish little sister. Though I doubt you need one. You have me." We all laughed at that.

I leaned forward to blow out the candles. I got it in 1 try. When I finished, they all were asking me what I wished for and I told them "no way. If I do, it won't come true." The silly thing was, I always told them my wish but this one seemed too personal. I had wished to find my soul mate. My other half, if you will. I also to wish to have the best time of my life at SECA, even though I doubt the birthday wish could help with that. Now that I heard the school had everything, there were bound to be stuck-up cheerleaders and jocks that are too cocky to realize how big of jerks they actually are. There will probably be geeks trying to date me because of how I look, but all of that is for Friday –the day I am officially at SECA.

The party was so much fun. The cake was delicious and my presents were awesome. I got a new suitcase set that was big enough to hold all of my crap –my mom and Phil. I thanked them and told them it was perfect- which was not a lie this time. I got a 5 pair set of stunna shades –white, black, purple, blue, and green- from Charlie and Hannah. All of my best girlfriends combined their money –and their parents too- to get me a credit card that I will NEVER have to pay for. Henry got me these really cool drumsticks and a webcam since Ella and the board got me the sweetest laptop EVER (everything I could possibly need was on this thing). Ryan and Lilly got me a new I-pod with ALL of my favorite songs already on it. Christie, sweet as she is, got me a bed set in queen sized because that is how big my bed is going to be and she made me a picture which I told her was going up on the wall in my new dorm. She hugged me for saying that. Tony had gotten me a new digital camera and dance lessons.

"Why is there a paper for dance lessons my dear Tony?" I was honestly curious.

"Because you need them hun. I so totally kick you as- I mean but- at dancing." I laughed. I told him I would use them anyway just to show up the class.

But my favorite gift was from Jackson, which just happened to be the last present I opened. There was this weird bag he handed me. It contained a new guitar case. It was purple and black zebra print with autographs from all of my favorite bands on it. I thought that was it until his wing man, Alex, came in with a weird cardboard box. I opened it and gasped. It was the 2 –yes 2- most beautiful guitars I have ever seen. One was electric and the other acoustic. The acoustic was a Fender CD60CE Classic Design Cutaway and the electric was a Purple Vintage Reaper. The weird thing was is that the acoustic –Linkin- is mine, except it was signed again by all of my favorite bands, including the band it was named after –Linkin Park. The Reaper was totally new but still awesome.

I shrieked with excitement and hugged Jackson for 5 minutes, staining his shirt with tears. When everyone was worried, they peeked into the box and gasp.

"Oh My God Jackson!!!! I absolutely LOVE it!!!!! Thank you all so much for my presents everyone." I pulled away from the hug and picked up Linkin.

"Jackson? How did you get EVERY single favorite band of mine to sign it without me noticing that Linkin was missing?"

"That was actually the fun part. A lot of the bands were playing together at a concert yesterday night and the rest I have been compiling for a week. That is why I said a week ago that your guitar was broken. Anyway, I explained to each of them the situation and about your singing. Every single one of them heard you sing and Bella? They all LOVED your voice. I gave them you cell number if that was okay. Bella? BELLA?!?!?!" I was so speechless and surprised I swayed and fainted into Tony's arms. Way to go Bella!

I woke up a few minutes later on the couch. They all rushed to my side to see if I needed anything.

"Bella, are you mad at me?" After Jackson said that, I laughed so hard that they all thought I was crazy.

"Of course not!!! I was so speechless that Linkin Park has MY number that I didn't know what to say."

"Well, there is one more matter of business to take care of."

"Wait is that J-Man?"

"Well Bells, you have to name you new guitar. Likin is going to need a buddy and said buddy needs a name."

I thought about the name for a couple of minutes. I was so conflicted about it. I flipped through all of my favorite bands, finally coming up with a name.

"I got it! Well, since Linkin is a guy, Vintage is going to be a girl. Don't look at me like that! Anyway, I have decided to go with…………..Skye. What do you think? Linkin and Skye?" Everyone loved it but Henry just had to take it to the next level.

"Awwwwwwwwwww! What a cute couple! Linkin and Skye! How sweet!"

"Okay Henry, enough of the sarcasm. Let's not forget who named their drum set Isabella." When I said that, he actually looks sick. Everyone except Jackson turned to look at him with a do-you-have-a-crush-on-Bella stare.

"Bella! You know that is not fair! I had named her that BEFORE I met you. Can't you let it go? Please?" He looked so sweet so I went over and hugged him.

"Yes I forgive you. Am I not allowed to make fun of you on my last day?"

Throughout the whole party I took pictures with my new camera and was a part of the pictures too. We took serous ones and silly ones. Only Hannah had to ruin the fun by being serious on the silly ones. Whatever to her then. My favorite picture had to be the ones with Jackson and our guitars –his are Billy Joel and Daisy because I helped name them. We probably took 50 of just us 2. I promised to have at least 10 hung up in my room of me and him and to have at least 20 more of everyone –whether they were taken at the party or not.

The party ended near 11:30 because I had to start to pack. Ryan, Lilly, Hannah, and Charlie left so I hugged them all goodbye and said that I will see them at the airport at 7am. They knew it was early but they would be there –at least the twins are going to be anyway. Who knows what Hannah might be feeling in the morning being preggo and all.

Surprisingly, everyone helped me packed. By the time we finished, it was only 12:30 and even my new presents were packed –yes, even the guitars. Everyone let me take a shower and called it a night. We are having a big sleepover in the living room for us kids for the heck of it.

As I got out of the shower and had on my tank top and shorts on, my phone started to ring.

_I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

"Hello?" I answered. _I really need to change my ringtone _I was thinking until I heard the other person on the end of the line.

"Bella? It's Sean. I need to talk to you." My mouth went dry. He was supposed to forget me and delete my number. That selfish bastard!!!!!

"What do you want from me Sean?" I said it with a harsh sneer to let him know that I am annoyed.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No, I was getting ready to go downstairs to my sleepover. Before I hang up on you pathetic ass, how come you didn't come to my early birthday party? Granted, I know it would have been weird but we were dating for almost a year. You owe me that much."

"I didn't know. I was planning on giving you your early birthday present at the airport."

"YOU EGOTISTACAL ASSHOLE!!!!!!! I ALREADY KNOW YOU KNEW ABOUT MY PARTY!!!!!!"

"How did you know that?" He actually stuttered.

"HENRY TOLD ME HE INVITED YOU! I ALSO KNOW MY PARENTS INVITED YOU TOO! NOW DON'T EVER CALL ME AGAIN OR YOUR MANHOOD WILL NO LONGER BE ATTACHED IF YOU CATCH MY DRIFT!!!!"

I didn't wait for his reply. I hung up on him. Then I heard my door open. I turned around to see all of the kids –my friends and siblings- staring at me.

-:-

Again, I do not own the song. Chapter 5 will be up soon.


	5. Chapter 5: Did You Feel Anything?

Sorry I didn't post this yesterday. I did not have a chance but I had it all written though.

On a positive note, I have chapter 6 done so I am going to post that up tonight also.

I do not own the Aly and Aj song used or the movie 'Grease'.

Previously:

"_YOU EGOTISTACAL ASSHOLE!!!!!!! I ALREADY KNOW YOU KNEW ABOUT MY PARTY!!!!!!"_

"_How did you know that?" He actually stuttered. _

"_HENRY TOLD ME HE INVITED YOU! I ALSO KNOW MY PARENTS INVITED YOU TOO! NOW DON'T EVER CALL ME AGAIN OR YOUR MANHOOD WILL NO LONGER BE ATTACHED IF YOU CATCH MY DRIFT!!!!"_

_I didn't wait for his reply. I hung up on him. Then I heard my door open. I turned around to see all of the kids –my friends and siblings- staring at me._

Chapter 5:

Everyone stared at me like I was insane. Oh, they heard my whole conversation. No wonder I am getting the deer-in-the-headlights look from all of them.

"How much of that did you hear?" Well, if they are not going to talk first, then I will.

"Damn girl! I never want to piss you off. I'd rather keep my little Henries." This is normal stuff for Henry to say but we all cracked up anyway.

"Little Henries?!?!?! What a stupid name! You seriously need a girlfriend."

"Finally! Tony makes a smartass comment. I thought hanging out with me would never rub-off on you. Way to go dance buddy!" I was so proud of him. He always had a problem pretending to be mean to people when I, on the other hand, uses sarcasm all the time, so it was only fitting that he would start using it eventually too.

"Let me guess little sis, that was Sean on the phone."

"Yeah, it was. That thorn in my side was trying to tell me that he wasn't invited to my party tonight and trying to feed me some crap about being at the airport to give me a early birthday present. But……… sly as I was, I never told him the time and none of you better either or there will be hell to pay."

"Well, I'm tired. Can we go to bed now?" That was my best friend Becca. We met in pre-k, discussing fashion. It was a friendship made in heaven.

"No, I want to hear Bella play us a song first. Please Bella? Come on, Linkin will love you forever." Henry is so sweet that I agreed.

Everyone gathered in the living room while I went to go get Linkin out of my room. My phone rang again but I ignored it. Though, it did remind me I need to change my ring tone. I had just finished downloading a new ringtone when Tony came in to get me. Apparently, I was taking too long. He dragged Linkin and myself downstairs and I set up in front of everyone. I sang and played for 10 minutes. When I had finished my 3rd song, everyone had drifted asleep except myself and Tony.

"Bella, are you awake?" He was whispering so that he would not wake anyone.

"Yes I am. What do you need?" I was whispering too.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"Will I…… will I ever be able to visit you on campus?"

"Of course! I will let any of you guys visit if I am allowed." I took a look at him and something was off about his facial expression. "Tony? Is something bothering you? You can tell me if you need to talk to someone."

That was when he leaned over and kissed me. I don't know how long he has wanted to do that but I have wanted to kiss him for 6 months. For 2 ½ years, I never felt any sparks for him at all. Then, all of a sudden, I had this weird urge just to kiss him. It wasn't an urge that told me to ask him out but strong enough to test out the forbidden waters.

It was a couple of minutes before we broke off from the kiss, gasping for air. He was just staring at me, calculating what he wanted to say to me. Finally, he figured it out but I beat him to it.

"How long have you wanted to kiss me Tony?" That was the only question running through my mind at the time.

"A while." I gave him a look that forced him to tell me more, which he did. "Fine. About 9 months ago. Did you……………. never mind. Forget I said anything."

"Did I what?"

"Did you…………. feel something? Like sparks?"

"Honestly? No. Not an urge to ask you to be my boyfriend or anything like that if that's what you mean. And what about you?"

"Yes, that's what I mean and no dating vibes on my side. I just wanted to try since kissing you since it may be awhile before we see each other in person again."

"That's not exactly true. I have an idea but it's not completed yet. But, if you give it a chance, it may work. Besides, don't worry, I'll try to talk to you guys via webcam and maybe even visit you guys sometime. I mean, who else is going to keep your ass and Henry's too out of trouble?"

"Good point. Goodnight B."

" Night T-Bird." I started to giggle to the 'Grease' reference. Tony recognized it and started to laugh too.

"You know Bells, that is one of my favorite movies even though we dance better."

"Don't forget that I liked the movie first and I am the one who taught you all of the songs."

"Fine, you win. Night."

We both laid down, trying to sleep. Tony fell asleep quickly but I couldn't so I went to find Linkin. I found him in the kitchen. I decided to play 'Rush' by Aly and Aj to see if it would tire me out.

_Into your head, into your mind  
out of your soul, race through your veins  
You can't escape, you can't escape._

Into your life, into your dreams,  
Out of the dark, so light again.  
You can't explain, you can't explain.

Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you'll try.

More than you land spinning around,  
Lifting your feet right off the ground,  
You can't believe this is happening now.

Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you'll try.

It takes you to another place,  
imagine everything you can.  
All the colors start to blend,  
The system overloads again.

Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you'll try.

Don't let nobody tell you,  
Don't let nobody tell you,  
Don't let nobody tell you your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you'll try.

Once I finished, I looked up to see Henry in his boxers. I could tell he had been listening to my playing. What an eavesdropper!

"Oh My God Henry!!!! Put a shirt on!" His bare chest was not the most pleasant site, even though he was somewhat muscular from playing the drums.

"Oh, sorry Bella." He slipped on his shirt that he happened to be carrying with him. "I got up because I had to use the bathroom but I heard you playing so I came in here. So, can't sleep? It's 1:30 in the morning."

"I know but I will be able to sleep on the plane. Head back to bed. See you later."

"Whatever." He smirked and slipped out of his shirt. "It's really hot in your house. Oh, how's Henry?" He is not talking about himself. He means my drum set. I had gotten my drum set before I had met him and before he got his. Coincidentally, we named out sets after each other.

"My drums are fine, thanks for asking."

"Oh, you definitely named it after me."

"Puh-lease. I got my set before I even met you and named it first so there."

"Yeah, riiiggghhhhttttt. Peace."

"Goodnight Henry, and please put your shirt back on."

"You know you like it sweetcakes."

"Sure, when I can belch frogs and lose all my ability to be artistic."

He was laughing when he left and I still couldn't fall asleep so I played some more. It was just loud enough so that Linkin and I would not disturb anyone that was sleeping. I finally fell asleep around 3:30 am, still with the guitar in my hand. Translation –I basically slumped over Linkin and passed out.

-:-

I hope you like it. This story gets more fun to write every time I write a new chapter. If you have any idea on how Bella and Edward should meet, write me a message or a review. I have a good idea but just in case.

Once again, I do not own the song 'Rush' or the movie 'Grease'.


	6. Chapter 6: Get Ready To Fly

Hope chapter 5 was good. I am trying really hard to make it sound good so please review.

Previously:

"_Goodnight Henry, and please put your shirt back on."_

"_You know you like it sweetcakes."_

"_Sure, when I can belch frogs and lose all my ability to be artistic."_

_He was laughing when he left and I still couldn't fall asleep so I played some more. It was just loud enough so that Linkin and I would not disturb anyone that was sleeping. I finally fell asleep around 3:30 am, still with the guitar in my hand. Translation –I basically slumped over Linkin and passed out._

Chapter 6:

Next thing I know, I hear snickering in the kitchen. I open my eyes and let out a huge yawn, which made the laughing increase. I looked towards the kitchen door to see my friends and Jackson standing there, laughing at me.

"What," I yawned, "what time is it?" Another yawn escaped my lips at the end of my question.

"Bella," this was Jackson, "what time did you go to bed? And why are you in the kitchen?"

"I couldn't fall *yawn* asleep last night so I *yawn* came in here to play Linkin."

"That doesn't answer my other question. What time did you fall asleep?"

"I slumped over my guitar around 3:30 in the morning. What time is it?"

"You have only had 1 ½ hours of sleep?!?!?! Bella! That is not good for your health." I think it is so funny when Henry goes all maternal on me.

"Yes mother. Thanks so much for caring about my health." My sarcastic remark had made the atmosphere a happier one. "I am going to guess it is 5 am, right?"

"Yeah. Time for the prodigy to hop in the shower."

"Are you saying *yawn* that I smell Tony?"

"No, I am saying that if you don't get a cold shower –Hey!! Don't go back to sleep on us!!" In the middle of his sentence, I had fallen asleep. I was just too tired to stay awake any longer.

All I could feel was a gentle rocking motion, going back and forth –oh, I was on a swing. Then I heard a stream nearby –the swing was over the stream. _What a weird dream. _Then, I fell of the swing, landing in the river. That startled me awake.

"Hey!!! The water's freezing!!!!" Turns out that my "dream" was real. The gentle rocking motion? Tony carrying me upstairs to the shower. The stream? The running water from the showerhead. Me falling off the swing? Tony putting me into the shower WITH all of my clothes on.

"Can you guys leave so I can take a REAL shower please?"

They all left. I turned up the heat and got undressed. While waiting for the water to heat up, I checked myself out in the mirror. I could tell I had gotten little sleep. _I could sleep on the way for the 45 minute car ride and the 5 or so hour plan ride to NYC._

I jumped into the shower and started washing my hair. The shampoo I use had such an intoxicating smell that it lasted 24 hours and every guy compliments me on it –they always think it is perfume until they sniff my hair. The scent was pomegranate, mixed berries, and something that gave it a homely smell –kind of like honeysuckle or something like that. Next, I moved to washing my body. The liquid soap was a simple smell –just mixed berries. It is not as intoxicating as my hair but it still smells really good and the scent also last for 24 hours. I decide I should shave my legs and armpits so I did that last. It took me about 25 minutes total.

I got out of the shower and dried off. I wrapped myself in a towel and blow-dried by hair. I left the bathroom and headed to my room. Becca was in there, waiting for me. She helped me pick out an outfit which "would make that flight attendants drool", as Becca had put it.

The outfit I was wearing would be appealing to anyone. It was a strapless tank top that showed just enough to expose the belly ring I have –I currently had a music note in. It was black and was low cute, meaning cleavage was being shown. I also had on a black, strapless bra so no one would see it. Becca also picked out a mini denim skirt for me. It was a more darker shade of blue with butt pockets but no front pockets. My hair was down and had been straightened. I wanted to put a clip in my hair but Becca wouldn't allow that. I also had on a silver locket –with a picture of me and Jackson on 1 side and the 3 guys plus me on the other side-, guitar stubs in my ears, 2 bracelets -1 silver and 1 black- saying "rock on" and "music = life" on my right hand, and a black rose ring on my right ring finger. My shoes were black stilettos with 3 inch heels.

"Are you serious?!?!? Make the flight attendants drool? FORGET THE HOT GUY FLIGHT ATTENDANTS!!!! Lesbians are going to be all over me with this outfit that I am wearing.

"Chi-lax Bella. You look hot. Besides, you know what they say."

"No, what do they say?"

"Shake what'cha mama gave ya!!!" With that, we started dancing like idiots.

"Okay okay," I said between laughing spurts. "I look great but if any girls ask for my number, then I am going to give them yours. Deal?"

"Deal. I am going to go get the other girls."

While she was getting the rest of the girls, I made sure all of my things were good to go. I put the actual luggage in one pile and put my carry-on bag and my guitars in the other pile. When I get to the airport, I plan on asking if I can take the guitars on the plane with me. I plan on having my drums and keyboard system sent to SECA. The drum set is named Henry and my keyboard is named Danny, after the main guy lead in 'Grease'.

When I had finished, all of the girls came in and complemented my outfit. They absolutely loved it. One of my friends said that I looked so hot that if Jackson wasn't my brother, he would be all over me like writing in a book. I literally wanted to gag right there. The comment also wanted to make me change into a new outfit, but I couldn't –no time and Becca was dead set against it. All of the girls grabbed my luggage and I got my carry-ons so that the guys could get the "full view" –their words, not mine.

"Why would I WANT my brother and family to drool all over me like some piece of meat?" They didn't answer. They just headed downstairs to put my luggage into the car. I slung Sky onto my back –in the new signed case-, had Linkin –in his case- in my left hand, and my bag in my right hand. When I heard them come back inside, I headed downstairs.

When I came down the stairs, all eyes turned towards me. Every guy, including family members –ewwww-, just stared at me like they wished I wasn't related to them. I just wanted to put on a big coat. This is really embarrassing.

"Before you GUYS say anything, Becca dressed me, I'll be out in the car. Thanks for putting my junk in the car." I headed out the door, with Tony following me. I stopped midway to car and it totally confused Tony.

"Bella, is something –oh." He saw what had made me stop. My ex-boyfriend was standing by the car that I was going to be riding in. I was shocked. Not only that, but a certain "someone" was getting "happy" in a certain "place".

"What are you staring at Sean? I didn't dress myself. Becca did." By the time I finished talking. He was right in front of me.

"Well, thanks you Becca." He then put his hands in my butt pockets and kissed me. I proceed to knee him in the groined.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!!"

While I was heading to the car, I was chuckling on the inside while Tony, on the other hand, was laughing hysterically, but he came into the car without me asking. Sean was on the ground, groaning in pain. Once he recovered, he left. After that, Tony and I couldn't help but laugh. Everyone else entered the cars while we were still laughing.

"What is so funny? Guys? Why won't you tell you dear friend Henry?"

"Or brother dearest Jackson?" My mom and Phil were in the front, getting ready to hear this story before we leave.

"Well, Tony and I were walking to the car and halfway, we noticed Sean standing by the car. He was staring at me and he….. and he." I couldn't hold it in any longer –I laughed again. Since I was incapable of continuing, Tony did.

"He got a boner for her dude."

"Ewwww, gross! Jackson, myself, and Bella's parents could have gone our whole lives without hearing that but please. Continue."

"Okay Tony, I'll continue. Anyway, while I was saying Becca had dressed me, he was walking towards me. When I had finished speaking, he was standing in front of me. He said, and I quote, "Well, thank you Becca", put his hands in my butt pockets, and kissed me. That was when I kneed him in his privates and told him to never to that again, referring to him kissing me. He doubled over ontot he ground. I stormed off to the car, and crazy over here," I was pointing to Tony, "was laughing like a nut job."

"Hey, you used a move I taught you. Good job sweetheart. Let's get this show on the road." This is one of the reasons I love Phil.

"Wait. Before we go, Tony, could you hop into the very back seat with Bella? She is about to fall asleep and I am afraid we don't have any pillows."

"Sure thing Renee."

Tony moved my 2 guitars and bag into the trunk. He then joined me into the back seat. _The only time parents will allow 2 teenagers of the opposite sex to be in the back seat together._ He pulled me against his should, where I fell asleep in a couple of minutes. It seemed like only minutes later that I was woken up.

"Bella, it's time to get up." Tony pulled me off his lap. Somehow, I moved off his shoulder to his lap. _That must have been really weird for him._ I then got out to get my carry-on items and went into the airport with my friends and family. Everyone we passed stared at me –gawking, really. We took my luggage to where it was supposed to be checked in. I even found out that both of my guitars could come on the plan with me –of course, it took the man a couple of minutes to stutter out his answer. How pathetic.

Now it was time to say goodbye. I first hugged Charlie and his family, all of them telling me how much they love me. Hannah, being the bimbo she is, said "I like totally like love you." Then I hugged all of my girlfriends. Then my 3 closest friends –Becca, Henry, and Tony. My family that I live with in Phoenix was last but Jackson was the last person. I was starting to tear up by the end of the hugs but none slipped my eyes. I would miss them all so much.

"I have to go now but I love all of you so much. Take care everyone. I will call, email, text, whatever is the most convenient. Don't forget, I am an hour behind all of you guys here in Arizona so don't call to late or I will be cranky. If I contact you first, that is totally different. Bye guys." They all pulled me into a big group hug.

I pulled away and headed to the security line, waving at everyone. My luggage was already being put on the plane so all I had to do was get on the plane.

"Please take off your shoes, jewelry, and other metal devices you may have on you." This sentence takes like 5 seconds to say but it took him 30 seconds.

I did as I was told. I stepped through the metal detector and passes. I put my stuff back on and headed to the flight gate –Terminal 4, flight 280B to NYC. I got to the gate and ran into some trouble –well, good trouble.

"Miss, our apologies but we are bumping you up to first class because of the 2 guitars. Is that all right?"

"Yes, of course. Do I need to pay for it?"

"No, here is your new ticket and your passport. Have a safe flight with American Airlines."

I took all of my stuff and boarded the plane. All of the guys in coach were staring at me but that was expected. They all looked sad to see me go to first class. I opened the curtain to first class and it was amazing. Lots of room, comfier chairs, better food, fewer people, and quiet.

I took my seat. I plugged in my earphones and listened to my I-pod. I also pulled out my laptop to do some research on my new school. I asked for a table and a bottle of water and I got it in less than 1 minute. I thanked the flight attendant and set up my laptop.

I opened the internet and went to my favorite search engine. All I typed in was "Southeast Central Academy" and off I was. I found it as the 5 choice on the first page. I clicked on the link. The banner on the homepage was "If you have a passion for exceeding the norms, succeeding in life, and contemplating truths, then come to Southeast Central Academy." I continued to serf the site, finding out all kinds of information about my new school.

When I was finished, I went onto my myspace account and edited information to let all of my "friends" on myspace that I was officially going to my new school. Once that was done, I checked my email. There were none from the people I wanted to talk to so I got out of the internet and put my laptop away. I pulled out some fashion magazines and looked through them. I was mainly just swooning all over the pictures of the hot actors and singers in the magazines. I finished all of my magazines and it has been 1 ½ hours since take off. I looked through my bag and saw that song Jackson gave to me before Sean broke up with me. I started going through it and fixing it. It was turning out pretty good. When I was done tweaking the song, the words started to flow onto the page.

It was 9:30 am –halfway through the ride- when I asked for breakfast. They gave me a menu. I order a glass of apple juice, eggs, toast, and yogurt with mixed berries. It was all really good. When I finished with breakfast, I asked for a pillow to take a nap with. I got one but only fell asleep until 10:30. I gave the pillow back and asked if I they cared whether or not I played my acoustic guitar. They didn't care so I pulled it out. I asked for song request and I played the first one. The flight attendants kept on asking me to play and sing songs that the other passengers in first class cam and joined us. When the announcer came on, telling us to put on our seatbelts, everyone in first class gave me a round of applause. We strapped in and waited for the plane to land.

-:-

I know it was not a dramatic ending but I thought it was a good place to stop.

Chapter 7 up soon.


	7. Chapter 7: A Great Way To Make Friends

Sorry this took forever to get up. I have been so busy these past couple of days and I got writer's block on how to make this story flow the right was. The other reason it took me a while to get this posted because I put her whole New York trip in this chapter –LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR!!!!!!

I do not own any of the songs used (Aly and Aj & Evanescence) or any of the celebs mentioned.

Please review and tell me what you think.

Previously:

_It was 9:30 am –halfway through the ride- when I asked for breakfast. They gave me a menu. I order a glass of apple juice, eggs, toast, and yogurt with mixed berries. It was all really good. When I finished with breakfast, I asked for a pillow to take a nap with. I got one but only fell asleep until 10:30. I gave the pillow back and asked if I they cared whether or not I played my acoustic guitar. They didn't care so I pulled it out. I asked for song request and I played the first one. The flight attendants kept on asking me to play and sing songs that the other passengers in first class cam and joined us. When the announcer came on, telling us to put on our seatbelts, everyone in first class gave me a round of applause. We strapped in and waited for the plane to land._

Chapter 7:

"Attention passengers, the plane is about to land. Please remain seated until the plane is completely still. Enjoy the rest of your day and thank you for choosing American Airlines."

I was gathering my stuff up while everyone else was getting off the plane. The cutest guy flight attendant in the 1st class section slipped me his number and then helps me off the plane. _How sweet of him._ I went to the baggage claim and asked for some help with all of my stuff –the guys were only too anxious to help. I hailed a taxi. The airport staff loaded my stuff in the back while I hopped in the taxi and told the driver –yes, the driver was male- that I was going to then Plaza Hotel.

New York City is sooo beautiful. There were just tons of people everywhere and tons of stuff going on all at once. But every chance the cabbie had, he was staring at me. It didn't bother me though, I was in NYC and nothing could bother me. Just to avoid conversation, I had my earphone in and looked at all the beautiful landmarks.

After a 35 minute cab ride, I took out my earphone to pay in since we had arrived at the Plaza. I asked if he took credit cards and he said yes. He swiped it and gave it back to me. The servants outside the Plaza rushed over to the cab to see if I needed any assistance. It took 4 guys to get my luggage from the trunk and the 5th one got my carry-on bag and helped me out, all of the workers staring at me.

I walked into the hotel with Skye on my back and Linkin in my hand to check in but not soon enough. All of the males were following me with their eyes –even the ones with their girlfriends or even wives. _Dudes, I am 16 and you are with someone._ I paid little attention while I made my way to the man and women behind the counter. That man too, was gawking at me. What were all the women doing? They were gaping too but not as much as the guys.

"Hello, I'm here to check in. My name is Isabella Swan. I have a meeting with the Southeast Central Academy board at 3 today if that helps any."

"Oh yes, here we are. Isabella Swan, to be put in the Music suite. If you get your things, I will take you personally.

"Thank you sir. Have a good day Desiree." She waved at me –her name tag said Desiree might I add. My gut told me she was nice but about the guy, itwas telling me that he realized I had 2 ½ hours to kill before I had to get ready for my meeting and that he wanted to occupy my time.

I went over to the 4 guys who had already loaded my items on one of those luggage carts. I thanked them and head to where the guys was standing. We both got into the elevator. He pressed the button for the top floor. It was approximately a 2 minute ride with some corny music playing so I talked to him for the whole ride.

"So what exactly is on the top floor Jeremy?" I finally saw his name on his name tag.

"All of the celebrities stay up here. Also, all of the special suites are up there. That is where you suite is located.

"How do they avoid all of their screaming fans then?"

"There is a guard right outside the elevator at all times. He has a list and pictures of who is allowed up here and who shouldn't be. There are also a bunch of things to do on this floor that are available up here that they can do."

"Who's up here now?"

"When someone stays on this floor, everyone knows it. The list of current members is located in the elevators, along with other information about them. It is that electronic screen over there, if you want to take a look. You have already been put in. Since you are the newest guest, you name is first. It also show the room you are staying in so that everyone up here can meet each other. You can modify the information in you room.

I took the 3 steps over to the screen. I pressed the button and there I was. It showed my name, my age, my suite, the my location in or out of the hotel, the length of my stay, and a picture. I actually like the picture. I scrolled though quickly. The governor of Wisconsin was in the presidential suite, I was in the music suite, and there were 6 other males on the floor- Steven Strait, David Archuleta, Zac Efron, Daniel Radcliffe, Channing Tatum, and –squealing on the inside- Taylor Lautner.

"But my location says unknown, why?"

"That is one of the things you get to change in your room."

"How accurate is this?"

"If the celebrities don't enter in their right location, we can't keep them safe. If you exit the hotel, all you have to put is out. He we are."

We got out of the elevator and the guard dropped his clipboard. _Horny, old man. _Apparently, he didn't get the memo of my looks even though I see the picture right there. Jeremy and I continued down the hall to the music suite. He inserted his master keycard into the slot to open the door. I took a step inside and gasped. It was so beautiful. They were not kidding about the music part. Everything was music oriented, shaped or references to music. There was just so much space. The bed I was going to sleep in was huge and in the shape of a guitar –the hack being the headboard. There was even a Jacuzzi to help calm the nerves.

"Thanks Jeremy. Here is your tip. Could you give this to the 5 guys who helped me out?"

"Sure thing. If you have any questions, you can ask me, any staff member, or even the other male staying on this floor."

He took the tips and left. I put my suitcases by the dresser and unloaded my carry-on bag so that I could grab those anytime I wanted. I went over to the panel so I could enter in my information. I was going to change my picture but turns out I can't. This latest discovery put a thought into my head. _Every single person on this floor is a guys except for me. _I looked at the clock. It said 1 pm. I had 1 ½ hours to do nothing. I made my location 'in suite' and decided to take a nap. I put on some relaxing music, set the alarm for 2:30, and laid my head on the pillow.

I woke up and it was only 1:30. I had an hour so I shut off the music and the alarm. I decide to explore this floor. I change my location to 'exploring', grabbed my purse, and headed out the door. There was a pool, an arcade/game room, a sauna, a weight room, a reading room –there were books and chairs-, a Starbucks, and a store for the little things you may need.

I went into Starbucks and got this mint chocolate chip latte thing with a ton of whip cream on it. I then went into the reading room to find an interesting book. I pulled out the play of "Romeo and Juliet" and put in my music. I read through all of Juliet's lines and had a quarter of them memorized. It was just after 2:15 so I went back to my room.

I put my keycard in the door and it opened. I went to the panel and changed my location to 'in suite' and decided to change my outfit. It was a pair of bright blue skinny jeans, black converse with purple laces, my hair was in a stylish disarray with some blue and purple bows in it, and I was wearing a tight fitting purple shirt that said "Let us all rejoice in the joys of punk rock" with Linkin Park on the front of it. I then did my make up. Change my location to 'business meeting' and I was out the door.

I found the room. I knocked on the door and I heard a female voice answer with "Come in". I entered and told them who I was. They all shook my hand, while starring at me and the president asked me to sit down. They asked my questions for 45 minutes. The last question was to play a song. Since I had brought Linkin with me, I said sure. I played 'Chemicals React' by Aly and Aj because I happen to like that song.

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast_

Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken Caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe

We cannot deny, How we feel inside  
We cannot deny

Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken Caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)

Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken Caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved And we hurt and we joked, yeah

We lived We loved We hurt  
We joked We're right We're wrong  
We're weak We're strong We lived to love

But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that The chemicals react  
(The chemicals react)

When I finished, they all clapped. They took a ton of pictures of me with and without Linkin in them. It was no more than the usual. I said goodbye and left. Of course, there were more stares but I didn't care. I got into the elevator and pushed the top floor button. I stood there, waiting for this torture to be over with.

I decide to go swimming. I changed into a hot pink bikini that probably would have made a lot of guys go ballistic. I put on a pair of flip flops, my black stunna shades from my birthday, and a black slip dress. I put everything I would need into a bag. I changed my location and headed to the private pool, me being too lazy to use the public one.

I went into the pool and slipped of the dress and flip flops by the chair I had picked. I wasn't in to mood to swim yet. I pulled out that Romeo and Juliet playbook I checked out from the library, put in my I-pod, and tried to memorize more lines. I had another ¼ memorized when I wanted to swim but when I took put all of my stuff away walked back inside from the patio, I froze. All 6 guys were in the hot tub. They didn't see me when they came in because I was outside.

All heads turned my way when I had slammed the door. I still had my stuff outside so I didn't know what to do. I quickly thought of a plan and executed it. Just as one was about to speak, I ran for the pool and jumped in. I don't know why, I just thought of it first. Then while under the water, I lost my vision. Everything went completely black. Next thing I know, I hear "She's drowning" and then someone jumped in to get me.

The guy who pulled me out set me on the ground. They all swarmed around and asked if anyone knew CPR. One guy did but they didn't need to because that is when I came too and started coughing up water. When I finally regained my vision, I thought I had gone insane. 6 half naked guys were surrounding me. Then I snapped out of it when one helped me to a chair.

"Are you all right?" I didn't know who it was because I had put my head in between my knees.

"Yeah, thanks. I promise I am a good swimmer." They made them laugh. I just sat there for another minute. Then I got up.

"Thanks again, bye." I went to grab my stuff and moved it inside. I put it at a new chair. I then went to the diving board and did a perfect dive in. I came up for air.

"You can either stare at me like idiots, go back into the hot tube, or come in and swim. Your choice." I said this without looking at them. I pulled the goggles I had on my wrist off and put them on. I dove under, just wanting to swim. I came up again and saw they were all confused.

"I told you I was a good swimmer. Do you guys want to play a game or do you just want to watch me swim?" I meant it rhetorically. "Just get in here or I will push all of you in here."

They all got in and I introduced myself. After all of the introductions, we played Marco Polo for an hour. It was so much fun. Just 6 hot guys and myself playing a childhood game. I kind of messed with them though. When 1 couldn't find someone, I jumped on their back and said "You got me!!!" Then I would be it, finding someone in under 2 minutes.

"Anyone know what time it is?"

"It is 5:30." This was Zac.

"I have to go. Bye." I hoped out and was about to walk away when they finally got their payback. Taylor grabbed my leg and pulled me back –me screaming the whole way.

"And why do you have to go?" This was Steven/

"Because I'm hungry!!!!" I giggled and got out. I grabbed all of my stuff.

"You guys have any plans for dinner? I was going to go to his Italian restaurant in Times Square since I have a reservation at 8. I can call and tell them there will be more people who want to join. You in?" They all said yes.

"Okay, you can meet me at my suite around 7:30. It is a formal place so you have to dress nice." I left the pool room with all of my stuff. I got into my room and hopped in the shower. I made sure I had not 1 trace of chlorine smell on me.

I pulled out a red dressed I had packed. It was strapless and sat just above my boobs so that my collar bone was exposed. It ended just above my knees and twirled beautifully. I made my hair into ringlets and put 1 red flower on the right side of my head. I had on my 2 bracelets and a pair of tiny, red hoops in my ears. My shoes were red pumps that stayed on by way of ribbon. I had just finished my makeup –I still had to put on my shoes and a necklace- when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in. My keycard is under the mat."

They opened the door and walked in. I walked out of the bathroom when I had my shoes and necklace on.

"Can I have my keycard back? Thanks." They handed it to me and we all left.

The food was great at the restaurant and everyone was staring. We were talking and laughing the whole time. For dessert, we shared a huge strawberry cheesecake together. The bill was pretty expensive but I paid for it.

We all went back to the hotel at 10 at night. I changed into some shorts and a tank top and went to the arcade room. I had just finished setting up SingStar: Pop Hits version when I saw Taylor, Zac, and David at the door.

"Do you guys want to play?"

"What are you playing exactly?" Right after David asked that, the main screen came up.

"I hope you guys don't mind, I just love this game so I wanted to play. Plus, it is no fun to play Rockband by yourself." They walked over and sadi they didn't mind.

"Who wants to go first? No one wants to go? Fine, Zac can go first."

He went, the Taylor, and then David. They all did 2 songs each when they realized that I had not gone yet.

"Wait a minute," this was David, "Bella hasn't gone yet." I cursed under my breath and walked over. They picked 'Bring Me to Life' by Evanescnece.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside_

_(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up) Before I come undone_

_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside_

_(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up) Before I come undone_

_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

_All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside_

_(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up) Before I come undone_

_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

They gaped at me in surprise when I had finished. _Here we go again._

"What?!?!?! This is the reason why I wasn't eager to sing. I'm terrible and now you 3 are staring at me like I am a retard. Thanks so much." I only said that to see what they would say.

"You have got to be kidding me!!!! You are way better than any of us." David said this.

"Says 2nd place from American Idol last year."

"He's not kidding. Your amazing." This was Zac.

"Says the lead role in all 3 HSM movies."

"I know I can't sing and that was way better than the original artist." That was Taylor.

"Really?"

"Yes." They all said it at the same time.

For the rest of the night we all did solos and duets. It was a blast and we didn't care if we messed up. We all fell to the floor laughing when Taylor squeaked on one song and he couldn't finish the song because he was laughing with us too. _So, this is what ROFL looks like._ We called it quits at 12:30. We all said goodnight and headed to our suites. Since they knew I was leaving the hotel at 7 to be on the plane by 8, they were all going to say goodbye.

I got back to my room but I couldn't sleep. I finished with the rest of the lines because I was soo board. I put the book back at 1:30am. I still couldn't sleep but then a tune started to flow into my head. I worked on it until 3 in the morning. I was going really good and had a fantastic techno beat. I finally fell asleep at 3:15, after putting all of my music junk away.

I woke up at 6am and got ready. I had everything ready to go at 6:45. I was down in the lobby with all of my stuff at 6:55. I was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white tank top with halter straps, and black knee-length boots that have 3 inch heels. My hair was in a half up half down fashion with a white hibiscus flower covering the ponytail. Makeup was just lip gloss, eyeliner, and mascara.

All of the guys were swarmed with fans. When Steven saw me, he turned away and walked towards me –the other guys followed. All of the people in the lobby looked shocked that they were heading towards me. All 6 of them gave me hugs but David pulled me aside.

"I believe you are going to do well. Here are all of our numbers if you ever need a favor. Also, if your school thing doesn't work out, I could let you meet my agent."

"Thanks David. You are such a sweetheart." I gave him a hug. I waved goodbye to all of them as I got in the taxi. Sadly, it was the same guy. Since I was early, he took me to small shop where I could get souvenirs for everyone back home.

"Can you wrap these and ship them out with these pictures?" I had taken a picture with each guy individually and we took a group picture. I had them photo copied but I kept the originals. They all also gave me their autographs. They all wanted mine because some –Zac- made me sing in front of all of them. They all said they wanted the first autographs by myself.

"Sure miss."

"Here are the addresses. The presents and pictures are together on how they should be shipped. I need them all to their location in the next couple of days please. Here's $500. Keep the change. Thank you."

I left the store and got back in the taxi. We got to the airport just in time. I had some help with my stuff again and went to get on the plane. The lady looked guilty.

"Let me guess. You need to bump me up to first class. Here's my credit card. Go right ahead."

"Here are your things. Thanks for choosing American Airlines. Have a safe trip to California."

I got on the plane and prepared for a 6 hour plane ride.

-:-

Hope you enjoyed. Please review!!!!!  
I do not own the 2 songs used.

I am going to be busy for the next week so I may not update as much. Sorry :( I am just as upset.


	8. Chapter 8: It's A Date

First off, let me apologize for taking sooo long. I got sick this week so no computer time at all. I also had a very HUGE test I had to study for. This would have been posted Saturday(yesterday) but I got called into work early.

So, again very sorry for being so late with this.

Previously:

_"Here are the addresses. The presents and pictures are together on how they should be shipped. I need them all to their location in the next couple of days please. Here's $500. Keep the change. Thank you."_

_I left the store and got back in the taxi. We got to the airport just in time. I had some help with my stuff again and went to get on the plane. The lady looked guilty._

_"Let me guess. You need to bump me up to first class. Here's my credit card. Go right ahead."_

_"Here are your things. Thanks for choosing American Airlines. Have a safe trip to California."_

_I got on the plane and prepared for a 6 hour plane ride._

Chapter 8:

While on the plane, I decided to check my emails. I had 1 from each of my friends, 1 from Jackson, 1 from the family in Forks, and 5 from my mother –Renee is always so worried. I sent 1 email out to everyone. It talked about my trip to New York and the packages. I also mentioned that I was on the plane and that I am writing another song.

For the rest of the time, I was listening to my music and on my laptop –I was either reading some story, working on my new song, or writing. The odd thing was, this plane ride felt faster. Like time was speeding up.

When there was an hour left, I looked up more information about my school. I opened to the homepage and say that stupid quote again. I scrolled further down and gasped. On the homepage was a small blurb about my arrival today. All it said was that "SECA is pleased to announce the arrival of a new student today."

"OH…..MY….GOD!!!!!!! NO FRICKEN WAY!!!!!" My voice shot up 3 octaves. This caused everyone in first class to look my way. "Sorry everyone. I didn't mean to interrupt. Carry on." They probably would have made a big deal if I hadn't known from Henry that my voice was seductive when my voice shot up like that. Trust me on this, I wasn't trying to be seductive –not even when Henry told me that about 2 years ago. For the rest of the plane ride, I sat there hoping no one looked at the homepage and trying to keep calm _Everyone knows I am arriving today. EVERYONE KNOWS!!!! Shut up thoughts. _I finally stopped thinking because I fell asleep.

I woke up to the same spiel about our seatbelts and what not. I gathered my stuff and got off the plane. I had help from some of the workers to get all of my crap into the taxi. It was 10:30am when we left the airport and I had a 1 hour cab ride to look forward to.

We finally got to the school gate. The taxi driver helped me get my stuff by the gate and left after I had paid him. I walked to the intercom I saw on the wall. I finally pushed the red button since no one came out, even though I could clearly see the security camera.

"Hello? My name is Isabella Swan. I am the new student. I have a ton of bags -* suitcase, 2 guitars, and my carry-on/purse to be exact. Could I have some help please?"

The gates opened and out came 2 guys with a cart. They loaded up everything except my 2 guitars and my carry-on bag. They told me to go to the office and "check in." They left but I couldn't move. I took a deep breath.

"Get a grip Bella. Pull yourself together. It's just high school. Nothing bad ever happens to you. You are a 12 time national winner for solo dancing, 3 time national winner for pairs, and have won 8 awards for your voice. You can do this."

I put Skye on my back, slung my bag over my left shoulder, grabbed Linkin in my right hand and walked through the gate. I clicked close when I was about 10 steps inside.

The campus was so beautiful. Everything was in pristine condition. The grass was cut and an emerald green (not as pretty as my green eyes though), the trees and shrubbery were all trimmed into shape, the flowers were of all kinds and colors, and the buildings were just as gorgeous. There were all kinds of courts and fields for sports. The place just had a surreal feel to it.

I finally found the office and walked in. There was a secretary there dressed in a green dress blouse and a knee-length khaki skirt. Her hair was in a messy bun and her makeup was a little too much for me.

"Hello, I'm Isabella."

"Hello there sweetie. I'm the secretary, Miss Mason. I am going to need your paper work." I pulled it out of my bag and handed it to her. "Thank you. Here is all of the information you need. Now, let's pull up your room number, shall we?" She gave me my original paperwork –which I put back into my bag- back and all of the new information –which I left in my hand. "Here it is your dorm assignment. Room number 652."

"Has any largish kind of packages showed up here yet?" I was concerned that my drums and keyboard hadn't arrived yet.

"Yes, they have. The rest of your luggage and the packages will be waiting outside the dorm, along with someone to help with everything. Have a good day Isabella."

I left the office and ran into a student. I stumbled back but I didn't fall. _Thank god, that would have been so embarrassing. _I looked at who I ran into and it was a girl. She was short with black hair. Something about her screamed I love clothes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't break either one of your guitars did I?"

"No, you didn't."

"That's good. I would have been very upset about that. I'm Alice Cullen. I haven't seen you before and I- wait a minute. Are you the new student?" Crap, she saw the message.

"Yes, I am. My name is Bella Swan. Nice to meet you Alice."

"This is so cool!!!!! Let me show you to your room. What is the number?"

"I am in 256, no that's not right. It's 562. No, that isn't right either. Let me get the paper." I looked at the paper. "Oh sorry, I am in room 652. Why are you staring at me like that?" She was starring at me like she was jealous and mad at the same time.

"Later. Here we are. HOLY CRAP!!!!!! IS THAT ALL OF YOUR STUFF?!?!?!?"

"Yes, it is. It's not too much is it?"

"No, I just want to see what is in those giant packages."

We walked in with all of my stuff behind me. Since it was Friday and just between 12:30 and 1, there was no one there because they were all in class or at lunch. _I wonder why Alice is not in class. _Alice and I got in the elevator and pressed the 6 button. The music in the elevator was so lame. We got off the elevator and headed down the hall. Alice skipped ahead of me to show me the way. It was the last room on the very top floor. I gave her my room key to open the door and she went it but not before she pulled me aside.

"Bella, when I say office, walk into the room. Got it?" I nodded so she went in.

"Hey everyone." 1 female and 2 males said hello but a 3rd male spoke after them.

"Hey Alice. Were you able to talk to Miss Mason?" This was a male's voice.

"No Jazz honey, I wasn't able to because I got distracted." She said this with so much force, like she was gritting her teeth or something. I heard someone get up.

"Alice, baby, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?!?!?! I'll tell you what's wrong. Look what I found on my way to the office."

"Found? Alice I am con-"He stopped speaking when I had entered on my cure. In fact, everyone starred at me.

"Jasper, why didn't you tell me you signed up to have a roommate? Why didn't you ask for me?"

"She's my new roommate? I asked to have you as my roommate. You can check out the form." He was starting to look sweaty, just like all the guys were. _Great, here we go again._

"Alice, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure. What do you need?" She turned towards me, just like everyone else. I wasn't sure how to tell her what I need to say so I said something totally original –not.

"I have to go real quick. Bye." I left the room and got into the elevator. I pressed the 1 button and headed down. I got out and saw the people with my stuff. "Room 652. Thanks." They proceed to the elevator and I proceed to the office to get a new room.

"Miss Mason? Can I ask for a huge favor? The room you put me in is causing quite a stir. So, I was wondering if I could get a new room and put Alice Cullen into my room?"

"I'll see if there is another room available." She typed onto the computer. "Do you want to share or have a single?"

"Whatever is available."

She continued typing. "Sorry. There is nothing I can do. If you and Miss Cullen want to talk to the principle, you can schedule a meeting."

"No, that's fine. Thanks for checking." I walked back to the dorm. I decide to walk up the 6 flights of stairs even though I was in high heeled boots. I was walking down the hall when I heard a cd from my new room. I walked into the room and the music stopped.

"Sorry Alice. There is nothing they can do. What are you guys listening to?" I asked with suspicion because I know it is one of my cds. Alice answered

"I couldn't help myself Bella. I saw a bag and I picked it up. When I saw it was filled with cds, I looked through your music collection. While looking through, I found this band called Whispers and put it in. It is amazing. The girl who is singing has sick vocals. I would kill to be able to sing like her." Jasper steeped towards me.

"Yeah, they are really cool. Sorry about the problem. I'm Jasper." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Uh, I'm um…" I had to swallow in order to continue. "I'm Bella." Alice skipped to my side.

"Allow me. I'm Alice, dating Jasper, who is Rosalie's twin brother, who is dating Emmett. He is related to myself and Edward, who has a new girlfriend every day." She pointed to everyone as she introduced them. Everyone waved at me when she said their names but everyone laughed at Edward's into. "You got it?"

"You are related to Emmet and Edward and Rosalie and Jasper are twins. Got it." Emmett stepped forward.

"Have you ever met this Whispers band? The drummer is insane but I like the singer the best." I really did not feel like telling them I was in the band –the lead singer none the less.

"Have I met them? Yeah, I have. They are a hometown band." Not the truth but not a lie either.

"Sweet. Now, could you tell us what is in those huge package you got here? It is driving all of us crazy." I laughed.

"Sure Em but first can I have some time to unpack and what not?" Alice spoke first.

"Jazz, Emmett, and Edward are out. This is a girl thing. Bye." She slammed the door into their faces. "Okay, lets help you unpack." They both looked very excited.

"Let me guess. You are dying to see me clothes, right?" They nodded their heads. "Okay then, you can put all of my clothes away. There should be 4 for clothes and 2 for shoes. The rest of my clothes and shoes can be found in the packages."

They dashed for all of my clothes and shoes with I set up everything for myself in the bathroom. After that, I moved to making my bed. Then I opened the packages and headed the clothes and shoes to the girls while I set up all 4 of my instruments –I hid my microphone and its stand. After that, I put my books, cds, and dvds on shelves and set up a work table with my basic needs on it –cell, I-pod, laptop, journals, pens, pencils, coloring utensils, and cute decorations. The last thing I did was hang up my room decorations. When I hung up my last picture –it was the one of me and Jackson with Skye and Billy Joel- I noticed that Rose and Alice had just finished my closest. When they turned around, they gasped.

"Wow Bella. You have excellent taste in everything and when did the drums and keyboard get here?"

"Well Rose, those 2 things would be my big package."

"Cool. Can you play well? Emmett has been wanting lessons really bad and none of the drummer here will give him the time of day because he is here for sports."

"Sure Rose. You can tell the guys they can come back it they want to."

Rose pulled out her phone and looked at her text messages. "No need. They are walking down the hall." She closed her phone and I sat down at my laptop. As the guys were walking in, they looked around the room with shock. Then, Emmett came over to me.

"Was the keyboard and drum set your 2 packages?" I nodded at him. "You know, I have always wanted to learn how to play the drums and no-"

"Em, Rose already told me. And yes, I will give you lessons as long as you don't break Henry."

"Who is Henry?"

"Well Emmett, I name all of my instruments. The drum set is Henry, the acoustic is Linkin, the vintage reaper is Skye, and the keyboard is Danny."

"Sweet, can I have lessons now?"

"No."

"Why not Bella?"

"Because I'm hungry!!!"

"Oh, well let's make it a date."

"Who would I go with?" They all smirked.

"Edward of course. You don't mind, do you Edward?" He looked so happy that I could tell it had to have been his idea.

"No Alice, not at all."

"Alice, can you all meet me at the restaurant?"

"Why Bella?"

"I have to take care of a couple of things." Alice grabbed my phone.

"I am putting my number into your phone and vice versa. Call if you need anything." They all left, including Edward. I sat down at m computer and set up my webcam. When I finished, I sent a video chat request to Jackson. He accepted.

-:-

What do you think? Please review.

My original idea was that Edward was going to be her roommate but as I was writing, the characters took over and this sounded really cool when I finished.

Next chapter up soon.


	9. Chapter 9: Twister ANyone?

Sorry it took so long. I have been busy but I finally got this chapter to sound just right. Enjoy!!!!!

Previously:

"_Oh, well let's make it a date."_

"_Who would I go with?" They all smirked._

"_Edward of course. You don't mind, do you Edward?" He looked so happy that I could tell it had to have been his idea._

"_No Alice, not at all."_

"_Alice, can you all meet me at the restaurant?"_

"_Why Bella?"_

"_I have to take care of a couple of things." Alice grabbed my phone._

"_I am putting my number into your phone and vice versa. Call if you need anything." They all left, including Edward. I sat down at m computer and set up my webcam. When I finished, I sent a video chat request to Jackson. He accepted._

Chapter 9:

"Hey J-man. Anyone there with you?"

"No Bells. No one is here because it is Friday night and 6pm our time -5 yours-, which means?"

"It's date night for mom and Phil. How come the guys aren't there? You always have them over when they are out."

"Who ever do you mean?" A voice said this off screen –Henry.

"Okay Henry and Tony, get in front of the web cam." They each pulled up a chair and sat down. They both waved and said hello. I returned the waves.

"Wow Bella, cool room. Who's your roommate because it looks like a lesbian." We all gave Henry a glare. "What? You all know I have nothing against them but there are some really weird things you're your roomie has."

"Well, my roommate does love girls and is in fact dating one." I was just trying to mess with them, especially Henry.

"Who is it?" He just asked the question I was hoping one of them was going to ask.

"Me of course. Maybe we will even kiss for you guys." I said this so sarcastically that they all rolled their eyes at me.

"Really Bella, who is your roommate?"

"Well, if you insist Tony. His name is Ja-" Jackson cut me off mid sentence.

"What?!?!?!!? Are you serious?!?!?!? How could they put you with a guy?!?!?!?!?!? If he tries anything with you he will have to answer-"

"HEY!!!!!" I needed him to shut up so I could explain. "I told you my roommate like girls and he does have a girlfriend but it is not me so you don't have to worry about him 'trying anything with me'. Anyway, his name is Jasper and his girlfriend's name is Alice. Hold on." I got up to get some pictures of everyone and explained how they were all related.

"That is complicated but I totally get it," was Jackson's remark.

Tony said, "I would so date that Rosalie chick if she were available."

"Henry replied with "Bella and Edward would make a great couple." I had just taken a drink from my bottle of water. When he said that, I did a classic spit take all over my laptop and the table.

"Shit……." I got up to get some towels to clean up the mess. When I finished, I yelled at Henry.

"Are you serious?!?!?!?! He is the fricken' playboy of this school!!!!! You remember what happened last time I dated a guys like that?!?!?!?!? He's not even my –SHIT!!!!!!!" Talking about Edward reminded me of the date I skipped.

"Sorry Bella. You know I can't control my gay guy thoughts and there is no need to swear at me because I didn't-"

"I'm sorry Henry but I wasn't swearing at you or trying to offend your thoughts. Your comment and my own reminded me of the 'date' I am supposed to be on right now with him and the rest of the gang. Kind of a triple date thing." I made a face when I finished.

"Then what are you doing here?!?!?!?! You should be out with him. You know all of the guys at our school, apart from us three, would kill to be Edward right now and I bet all of the girls at that school would love to be you right now. You guys would be perfect."

"Did you not listen to me? He. Is. Not. My. Type."

"It just makes sense to me is all."

"Not helping Henry."

"Bells, you know he is sorry and you know he has to think out loud sometimes."

"I'm sorry Henry."

"It's okay. Why aren't you out on that date anyway?"

"I didn't want to be forced to date Mr. High-n'-Mighty, we have nothing in common, I had no idea what I should wear or where we were going, and I need to talk to you guys about something."

"So spill little sis. We are dying to know." Henry and Tony nodded in agreement.

"Let's start with my trip to New York….." So I started with the plane ride. Then I talked about my room, the list in the elevator, the celebs staying there, and my meeting. When I got to the part about me almost drowning, they flipped out but calmed down when I explained it all. I moved on to how we all hung out and when we out to eat. I also talked about the 4 of us playing SingStar. I ended with the packages for everyone.

"No, none of us has gotten a package yet."

"Okay then. You should get them by tomorrow." I bit my lip because I didn't know how to proceed.

"Bella, there's something you're not telling us. I have danced with you for 3 years so I know that when you bit your lip, you are either nervous or hiding something major." I sighed.

"Okay, the real reason I wanted to chat is because I am in a tight situation." I told them all about how I met the Cullens and the Hales and how they found the cd of out band in my bag. I also told them all about the comments and why I was worried.

"I'm worried because when I sing in front of them, they will probably figure it out. When they do figure it out, they will not talk to me again and they will hate me. I don't even know how I am going to tell them I am in the band, much less the lead singer of Whispers." They all stared wide-eyed at me. "What? How come you guys are not saying anything? I need some advice here. Hello?"

"Bella, I think you should turn around." Tony looked like he meant it so I did. When I did turn all the way around in my chair, I gasped.

"Alice?!?!?!?!" I turned around to my laptop. "You guys could have told me before I finished that sentence. I'll talk to you guys later." I exited out of the webcam and closed my laptop. I got up to walk to Alice but the walk was not needed because she hugged me when I was halfway to her.

"Alice, I don't get it. How come you aren't mad at me?" She released me and laughed.

"I am a little but it is so cool that I know a celebrity."

"Can you promise not to tell anyone until I am ready to?"

"Of course Bella. Is that why you wanted to skip out on dinner? To talk to someone?"

"That is part of the reason." She gave me a look that told me to explain further. "I didn't want to go out with Edward by force, I had no idea where we were going or what to wear. Satisfied?"

"Yes, I am. But I guess I already had an idea."

"About what?"

"Your talking voice to me sounded like the lead singer, you got all jumpy about the comments, and us finding the cd totally scarred you."

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better." We heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!!!!!" I yelled it but I figured it was the rest of the guys. I was proven right when the door opened and came in the rest of them.

"Jasper, if you have a key, why did you knock?"

"When Alice left, she said wait 5 minutes and follow. She also said to knock once we got hear so we would not disturb you guys."

"Oh, thanks for respecting our privacy. What time is it?"

"It is 6. Why?"

"Just curious Emmett. Anyone want to watch a movie?" They all said sure. "I don't care who picks it out just as long as we all agree. Alice, will you help me with snacks?"

She walked over to where I was and helped out. Emmett and Rosalie got popcorn and pepsi, Jasper got some popcorn and root beer, Edward got popcorn and cherry pepsi, Alice got the same as Jasper, and I got myself gummy bears and mountain dew. When I brought my snack over, they thought I was crazy.

"What?"

"Your snack choice B. IT seems totally gross."

"Don't knock it til' you try it Em." I sat down on the floor and waited for the movie to play. The movie started and I could tell what it was.

"Okay, who selected 'American Pie: Band Camp' for the movie?" Emmett raised his hand and I laughed. "Figures." WE watched the rest of the movie, laughing at the funny parts. When the movie finished, it was 8pm.

"What do we do now?" This was Rosalie.

"Well, how about some board games?"

"Which one?" Jasper looked excited and worried at the same time.

"Twister." She said it with a smirk. "Rose, you will be the spinner and Bella will go first." I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Emmett looked curious.

"Nothing." Little did they know I have done gymnastics since I was 6. "Let's go."

"I should warn you Bella, Edward has never lost a game of twister."

"I'll keep that in mind Rose."

"Bella………….right hand blue." I moved. Edward was next. Then Jasper, Emmett, and finally Alice. The cycle continued for 1 round because Emmett fell. 2 round later, Alice fell. 5 more rounds went by until Jasper fell.

"Okay, it is just between you and me Bella Swan. You are so losing."

"I think not Edward. You are going to lose." It continued until we each moved 5 more times.

"Bella……oh shit!!!!"

"What Rose?"

"Right foot red. Sorry Bells, there is no way you are going to get that."

"I will get it as long as Edward doesn't freak out."

"Why would I freak out?" The reason is because once I move my right foot, I will be directly over him. I decided to move. When I finished moving, he gasped.

"That's why," I whispered seductively in his ear. He almost fell but kept his balance.

"Damn Bells, you are very flexible."

"Thanks Emmett." Rosalie spun the spinner while I thanked him.

"Okay Edward, left hand green." He moved and I almost fell but I kept my balance.

"Bella, right hand blue."

"SHIT!!!!!! Can I please get a redo?"

"Why Bella?" Alice could not see the disaster that was about to happen.

"Because if I do, there will be certain Edward parts in my face Alice."

"Sorry Bella, no way that is happening." Emmett couldn't stop laughing when he said this.

"Since you're not doing it, I win because you-" He cut off his sentence because I moved but at least I got my head as far away as possible from his parts.

"Could you hurry Rose? This is very weird for me." She spun and Edward moved, only to have him over me. We continued until we were so intertwined that it would be impossible for one of us not to fall on my turn.

"Left foot yellow. Let's see who falls." I moved my head while I moved my left leg so it would be more comfortable but I accidently grazed him in the wrong place so he fell. THE only problem was that he pulled me down with him so he fell on top of me.

"Umm…………… Edward? Could you please get off of me please?" He did and helped me up.

"Bella, you are the new champion!!!!" Alice said this and hugged me.

"Now, what game should we play next?" I just wanted to move on to the next game.

"I want to know how in the hell she beat me?"

"You want to know?" He said yes. "I beat you because I have been taking gymnastics since I was 6."

"Really? You just don't seem like it because- never mind. Forget it." Emmett looked really embarrassed.

"Because my boobs seem too big to fit into the leotard? Is that what you were going to say Emmett?"

"Well………yeah." He gave up with defeat, which made me laugh.

"It's alright Emmett. So did my coach." I decided to change the subject. "Since it is 8:30, who wants to play another game? Em, you can pick." He went to the games and came back with Apples to Apples. Everyone was happy. We set up at the table and played until 11. Emmett was the winner because his were so ridiculous that he usually won. We put all the games away and everyone left. Jasper got into bed and so did I –after we both changed into our pajamas.

"Goodnight Bella." He said it when he was in bed.

"Goodnight Jas." A thought popped into my head so I added, "If you sleep nude, you better not when I'm in the room." He laughed and promised that he didn't. We both fell asleep soon after.

My dream was really weird. I was in a room but I couldn't tell what kind of room it was because all of the lights were off. I walked around until I found the light switch. I flicked it on. I was in a classroom but the strange thing was, I was in a gorgeous wedding dress and it was humid in the room. As I stood there looking at the room, the heat was starting to get to me because I noticed I was sweating like crazy. I went to the door to get out but when I tried it, it was locked. I kept beating on the door but I panicked. I started to hyperventilate. All of a sudden, the lights went out. I looked for the light switch but it was turned on before I could myself. I turned around to be face to face with a man. He wrapped his arms around me, only to go for the zipper. He got it all the way down before I realized what was going to happen. I screamed to get him away from.

I jolted up in a cold sweat, gasping to catch my breath. I heard someone running over to me. When they reached my bed, they turned on the light.

"Bella, are you alright?" Jasper sat down on the edge of my bed in a shirt and boxers.

"Yeah, it was just a bad dream."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Sure." I told him about it and when I finished, he gave me a hug and said it would be alright.

"I can't sleep and I'm thirsty, you want anything?" I asked him when he released me.

"Sure." He followed me into the kitchen. He got both of us some water. We drank it in silence. After a couple of sips, Jasper fell asleep at the table. I swung his left arm over my shoulder and helped him get to his bed. He fell asleep again so I tucked him in. On his alarm clock, I noticed it was 5 am.

I went over to my laptop and got my I-pod out. I turned it on and put the earphones in my ears. I grabbed a book and went to the kitchen table to read. I finished the book by the time Jasper woke up at 10am. I only knew that because he tapped me on the shoulder.

"Morning sunshine. Did you stay up?" I shook my head yes. "Okay, I am going to make some coffee, you want some?"

"Sure." Just then there was a knock at the door. I walked over to it and answered it. It was the gang.

"Good morning Bella. Ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"Out to breakfast silly."

"Does it look like myself or Jasper is dressed yet?"

"No. Fine, you guys get dressed and meet us in the lobby in 30."

-:-

What did you think?

My original idea was that Emmett would find out first but again the characters didn't want that.

Please review.

Already started chapter 10.


	10. Chapter 10: A Day With the Guys

Sorry, this took so long. I got grounded from the computer for a month. I will try my best to catch up this week.

Previously:

"_Morning sunshine. Did you stay up?" I shook my head yes. "Okay, I am going to make some coffee, you want some?"_

"_Sure." Just then there was a knock at the door. I walked over to it and answered it. It was the gang._

"_Good morning Bella. Ready to go?"_

"_Go where?"_

"_Out to breakfast silly."_

"_Does it look like myself or Jasper is dressed yet?"_

"_No. Fine, you guys get dressed and meet us in the lobby in 30."_

Chapter 10:

I closed the door after reassuring her we would be down. I walked into the kitchen area and sat down with Jasper. We quickly drank our coffee and we both started to get dress. He went into the bathroom because he said he needed to take a shower- I had taken mine last night. Once Jasper left, I put on a mix tape and started to get dressed. I finally ended up in black skinny jeans, a pink skirt that went over the jeans, a pink tank top underneath a black one, and one of those naughty school girl jackets- you know, those white things they wear over their shoulders and knot it?- except mine was pink. I had pink ballet flats, my hair in a side ponytail that came over my shoulder, and I only wore bracelets and the locket Jackson gave me. I had just got all of the stuff I needed in my purse when Jasper came out.

"Jas, you ready to go? Rose just sent me a text saying Alice is coming up in 5 minutes if we don't get down there."

"Yeah, lets go."

We headed out the door and then I locked it. We got into the elevator and hit the lobby button. I could tell Jasper wanted to say something so I gave him the encouragement to say it.

"Jasper, do you have something you need to say?"

"Nope, nothing at all."

"Whatever you say southern boy." That got him to laugh. We stepped out of the elevator and headed to the lobby. When we got there, Edward was missing. I was going to say something but Jasper did first.

"Hey, where's Edward?" He asked while he gave a quick kiss to Alice.

"We don't Jas. He's standing here talking with us and the next he got a text from one of the guys on the baseball team and he had to leave. He wouldn't tell us why. Oh my gosh!!!!!!" This sudden exclamation from Rosalie mad Emmett jump.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing's wrong, everything is perfect. Bella, I LOVE your outfit!!!" That is when Alice and Emmett noticed I was there. Alice just gave me a smile and mouthed "cute outfit" at me. Emmett had a different reaction.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't even see you there and I feel like a complete-"

"Emmett, it's alright. No harm done to my ego. Let's go eat."

"I am hungry now that you mention it."

"Emmett, honey, you're always hungry." Then Rose winked at me. I gagged knowing what she meant and Alice went all maternal on me.

"Bella, are you alright? NO I need to call 911 or something?"

"No Alice, trust me. 911 cannot help my poor mind remove a certain image from my head."

"Would you care to tell us this image?"

"No Emmett, I'd rather not." Then me and Rode giggled and started walking out. We talked about random stuff on the way there while everyone was telling me what everything was- after all, it is Saturday and I need to know the campus for Monday.

We got to the place where we were eating breakfast- Perkins. All of us walked inside and we got a booth. Alice texted Edward where we were so if he can come, he knows where we are. Us 5 were talking and chatting but I could feel the stares that were boring into my back. Just then my cell rang.

_I don't care what you do  
I don't care about you  
I don't care get a clue  
Cause I don't really like you, I dont really like you_

You and your friends are dense  
You dont make any sense  
It's all at your expense  
Cause I don't really like you, I dont really like you

I pulled out my cell phone while they looked quizzically at my ring tone. I look at the caller ID and it was Edward.

"Guys, it's Edward." Everyone told me to answer it so I did.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella. It's Edward."

"I figured it out from the caller ID. What can I do for you?"

"You know where the basketball court is?"

"Yeah, but why on earth are you there?"

"Not important. You want to play?"

"Ummm, I don't think my outfit would suffice."

"I'm sure it's fine. Can you be here in 5?"

"Sure. Bye." They all looked at me, wondering what he wanted.

"I have to go. Breakfast was great. And yes Alice, I will tell you about it later." I dashed out after a quick hug from the girls. I headed to the basketball courts and no one notice me yet. I got halfway across the lawn to the courts when one of the guys just gapped at me. The other guys wondered what his deal was and turned in my direction. Edward turned my way and he didn't even recognize me. Then I could hear them talking.

"Who is that?"

"I don't know but damn!" I finally got over there and no one said anything. I broke the ice.

"You called me here, now what do you want from me?"

"Bella?" This was Edward.

"Thank you doc obvious. Anyway, here I am, enjoying a lovely breakfast with your family- which you ditched to play basketball- when I get a call from you. Then, when I get here, you don't even recognize me. I have news for you Edward, Alice won't be too happy when she finds out the you skipped breakfast to play basketball. I have to go." I turned and walked away and pulled out my cell phone but he pulled me back.

"Listen, Alice will be understanding because technically, part of the team is playing basketball with me right now. Will you just stay?"

"Fine. But because I can't turn down a guys when he begs in such a whiney voice. Hey!!! Anyone of you guys have extra shoes?" I walked over and they all said no. "That's fine, I can kick your asses barefoot any way." I went to wear all of their stuff was and took off my shoes, the pink jacket, and my skirt- the lost one got some whistles.

"Oh, calm down horn dogs. In case you didn't notice, I happen to be wearing jeans." Then I walked to the court. "Which team am I on?" I got on the team opposite of Edward. All of the guys introduced themselves- there was Mike, Jacob, Lance, Chase, and myself against Edward, Eric, Tyler, Adam, and Dustin. We got into positions, with me at center court with Edward.

"Hey baby, nice ass!!!" Then all the guys laughed.

"Thanks Lance but I'm a lesbian." I looked at his face and I couldn't talk it. I started laughing.

"Bella, are you serious?"

"NO!!!!! I'm kidding!!!! You guys and your hormones."

"So, you are straight?"

"Just ask my ex how straight I am. Let's play!"

We kept on playing for 30 minutes and every guys was sweating like crazy. I was too but they really couldn't tell because I didn't remove my shirt- unlike all 9 of them. My team had to make one more basket to win. I decided to do the famous Swan Shot- yes, I made it up but that is what my old school called it. I was at center court with Lance trying to block me. Perfect. I did the Shot which involved twisting my body in weird ways and hurling the ball towards the hoop. All the guys turn towards the hoop to see if it would go in. _Swish._

"Oh yeah baby!!! Nothing but net!!!" Then my phone buzzed with a text. "Hold on. I have a text." I looked at the screen.

**To: Bella From: Tony**

**Hey Bells. Hope you're enjoying SECA. Anyway, call me when you have a chance. I miss you so much.**

I slipped it back into my pocket. My teammates wanted a group hug but I stopped them.

"The only way I am hugging any of you is when you are clothed, showered, and sweat-free. Anyway, I have to go. See you guys around." I walked back to the dorms when I got another text.

**To: Bella From: Edward**

**Here's a little something to remember your great win.**

Attached to the message was a picture of them all- shirtless. I laughed at that and took a picture of my self

**To: Edward From: Bella**

**I thought I would return the favor. Yes, you can give it to all of them.**

I went in the lobby and up to my room. I opened the door, threw my removed articles of clothing on my side of the room, and saw on my bed Rose and Alice sitting there with smiles.

"Yes you guys?" They jumped up and ran towards me

"We want to know everything!!!!" So I told them and they just laughed at the whole thing.

"I still don't get why I was invited but it was fun. Although, they all removed their shirts after awhile." Rose squealed.

"What does Lance look like shirtless? I have always wanted to know." I pulled out my phone to the picture Edward sent to me.

"Look for yourself. They took it in alphabetical order so he should be after Jake and before Mike. Feel free to swoon Rose." They just giggled at the picture.

"What do you guys want to do for the rest of the day?" Alice spoke first.

"How about we grab lunch and then go shopping."

"Deal." I threw my skirt, pink jacket, and shoes back on. Then I proceeded to put all of my junk in a purse. I locked the door after we left.

We decided to eat lunch at Logan's Roadhouse. Rose just loved the fact that you could throw the peanut shells on the floor but Alice and I were throwing them at people without getting caught- which we never did. We had a lot of fun talking and laughing at the most silliest things. I payed for our meal and all 3 of us got into Alice's car.

We drove to the mall and got their around 3pm. We went too all of our favorite stores. We had so much stuff it was really funny. We finished around 6 and headed to dinner in the food court- we all grabbed Subway. The guy said it was on the house so we thanked him and left. Once we finished eating, we took all of our new belongings out to the car. On the way home, we listened to chick songs and we were singing. When Rose heard me sing, she realized what Alice did.

"Bella, you could have told us."

"I only want you guys to know, alright?" They nodded so we continued to sing all the way home. Alice had called the guys to meet us in the parking lot. Jasper helps Alice, Emmett helped Rosalie, and I refused to let Edward help since he had some skank hanging off his arm. I got to my room and started to put everything away. It was 8 so I slipped on some pajamas and decide to play Halo 3. It was 10 when I decided to call it quits and Jasper was gone so I just turned it off and headed to bed.

-:-

Yeah, I don't own the song. It is "I don't really like you" by Skye Sweetnam. Sorry again that it took so long to update. It is possible that I will have another one up today but not 100% sure yet.


	11. Chapter 11: Surprise!

I do not own the song False Pretense by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Please enjoy.

Previously:

"_I only want you guys to know, alright?" They nodded so we continued to sing all the way home. Alice had called the guys to meet us in the parking lot. Jasper helps Alice, Emmett helped Rosalie, and I refused to let Edward help since he had some skank hanging off his arm. I got to my room and started to put everything away. It was 8 so I slipped on some pajamas and decide to play Halo 3. It was 10 when I decided to call it quits and Jasper was gone so I just turned it off and headed to bed._

Chapter 11:

I was in Cinderella's Castle about to kiss Prince Charming when I heard a shower running. I was startled awake and noticed it was 6 am. I started to get really pist. _Why is Jasper taking a shower at 6 IN THE MORNING!?!?!?!? _I got out of my bed and knocked on the door.

"Oh my god Jas!!!!!! Why on Earth are you taking a shower at fucking 6 in the morning?!?!?!?!" I practically screeched it at him. That's when the shower turned off and the door opened……….with Edward completely naked except the towel that was around his hips.

"Do I look like Jas to you?" But I could tell he thought it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Obviously not. Can I ask you something?" I said this so sweetly he looked scared.

"I guess." I stepped into him really close.

"Why are you in my shower?" I didn't yell at him –I was playing a role. He didn't know what was going on but I was trailing my finger over his exposed abs so I know he was losing his thought process.

"Well….you see….um….mine and Alice's shower broke so….er……umm……Bella? Could you stop that?"

"Stop what?" Then I turned around 180 degrees –so my back was to him- and took the towel with me. "Bye Edward," I shouted at him and left the room. Once I was out of the room, I headed to Alice's room because I was going to chew out Jasper for letting him us our shower.

I knocked on the door to give them privacy but all I got was Alice giggling. I knocked again but nothing. That's when I pounded on the door until Jasper spoke.

"Edward, calm down. Just borrow some of my clothes. Alice and I are kind of busy right now."

"Jasper!!! If you don't get your ass out here right now, there will be hell to pay!!!!!" I heard in the room a certain explicit. "NOW!!!!" I waited for him to open the door and 10 seconds later he did. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for an explanation.

"See Bella, it goes like this. Alice wanted me to-"

"Is Alice in the shower?"

"Yes she is. Why are you asking?"

"That lying bastard. Edward told me their shower was broken so-"

"Bella, come in and start from the beginning." I stepped in and took a seat on a chair.

"I was having this really amazing dream when all of a sudden I heard water running. So I woke up and saw that it was 6 am. SO I went at the door and yelled, thinking it was you, why you were taking a shower so early in the morning when Edward came out in a fucking towel. We started talking so I decided to mess with him. He can tell you about it if he wants to and no I didn't see anything if he says I did. So then I came here to talk to you. There, end of story. Now explain."

"I stayed the night here and Edward came back at around 11:30. I told him he could use my part of the room as long as he didn't disturb you. To further the cause, I told him the shower was broken. SO he went over there at midnight and I-"

"He slept in the room without you telling me?!?!?!?! Who knows what he could have done."

"But I sent you a text before he went over there."

"I didn't get it because I went to bed at 10. Now I have to go find out what in the hell he did because he didn't sleep in your bed."

"How do you know that?"

"Because your bed was made. I have to go. Talk to you later."

"Wait Bella. I'm sure he just slept on the couch."

"There were no blankets or pillows on the couch or floor. Where does the leave him sleeping?"

"There is no way he slept in your bed without telling you."

"Let's go find out. Leave a note for Alice."

We both left and went to our room. We went in and Edward was dressed playing some football game. I went over and started stripping my bed –everything on it- and put it into the pile. They both looked at him and I gave Edward the "you are sooo dead look". Edward said something first.

"Why are you stripping your bed? That was the second time you slept in it."

"Because I don't want to sleep on Edward germs, that's why." I grabbed my purse –had all of my stuff- and bedding and headed out the door without listening to their conversation. I went into the elevator and pushed the button for the basement. I followed the sign to the laundry room and found it empty. I put the comforter in one washer and the rest in the other. I paid the need money and took a seat at one of the tables. That is when my stomach growled.

"I hope there is a vending machine down here."

I went back out into the hall and found them. I got apple juice, a yogurt cup, and a doughnut. I went back to the table and started eating. Once I was finished I decided to find the text from Jasper. I looked and there it was.

**To: Bella**

**From: Jasper**

**Plz forgive me. E is spending night. Be prepared. Sry.**

I decided to call home and check in with mom and Phil.

"This is the Swan residence. We can't come to the phone right now. You know the drill." It was my voice. I didn't leave a message. I pulled out my I-pod and decided to listen to it. I must have fallen asleep because I awoke to the sound of the washers being done. I moved both loads to the dryers and waited by checking my email on my phone –still listening to my I-pod.

I logged in and I had an email for Henry. The subject was "I have the bestest news ever!!!" I opened it and this is what it said

"**Bella, remember that one guy from the movies? Well, he goes to our school now and it turns out he's gay. He asked me out and I said yes. I can't believe it!!!!!**

**Write Back!!!!!**

**P.S. I LOVE the package I got. I can't believe you hung out with all of those famous guys."**

I wrote back a response. I also told him we need a web cam chat ASAP, it has to be just us 2, and I will send the request. I decided to check my Facebook page. I had no new messages so I decided to take some quizzes. I took probably 30 quizzes when the dryers finished. I went over and everything was completely dry. I gathered everything up and looked at the clock. It was almost 9am.

I took my stuff back up to the room and made my bed. I gathered my clothes for the day and got into the shower. I got dressed –jeans, purple t-shirt, and converse- and decided to play more Halo 3. I had been playing for a couple of hours when my cell started to ring.

_In Sacrifice  
False Pretense, you'll learn again  
Stop pretending, don't deny  
False Pretense, you'll learn again_

It was Tony calling. I quickly answered it.

"Tony, I am so sorry I forgot to call yesterday. I have been so busy. How are you?"

"Not good."

"Tony, have you been crying?"

"Yeah. My grandma Betty got diagnosed with cancer and they say she doesn't have long."

"Do you need me to come home? Or I can fly you out if you want to talk I person."

"Don't strain yourself. Besides, your brother is…..trying."

"Please don't tell me he's taking you to the strip club again."

"He is."

"Sometimes I think my brother is an idiot. Anyway, did you find a new partner yet?"

"NO but I am trying to see if I can get into your school."

"OH MY GOSH!!!!! That would be amazing and we would blow this school away. I actually have a meeting today with the staff to get my information because it turns out they gave me the wrong ones. I will make sure to put in a good word."

"I won't get in."

"Yes you will. Now, if you need anything, let me know. Even if you get back from the club at 2 in the morning and need to be cheered up in an actually effective way, call. Okay?"

"Will do. I have got to go. And thanks for the package. I opened it after I got the news and it has done the best job cheering me up."

"No prob. Bye."

"Peace out Bells."

I hung up the phone and it was time for my meeting. I grabbed Linkin –in his case-, my purse, and laptop and headed out. I walked across the campus and it was bare for it being Sunday. I finally got to the main office and the women there greeted me.

"Hello, I'm . What can I do for you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan. I have a meeting because I was given the wrong information when I got here on Friday apparently."

"Of course Isabella. Go right in. They are waiting for you."

-:-

Once again, do not own Twilight or the song. Please tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter 12: Room Swap

I had a lot of fun with this one. Sorry about the length, I got carried away a little. Enjoy!

Previously:

_I hung up the phone and it was time for my meeting. I grabbed Linkin –in his case-, my purse, and laptop and headed out. I walked across the campus and it was bare for it being Sunday. I finally got to the main office and the women there greeted me._

"_Hello, I'm . What can I do for you?"_

"_I'm Isabella Swan. I have a meeting because I was given the wrong information when I got here on Friday apparently."_

"_Of course Isabella. Go right in. They are waiting for you."_

Chapter 12:

"Thank you ."

"They will be in the room at the end of the hall."

I went down the hall she pointed to and I was suddenly overcome with nerves that I couldn't fathom. Sure, sometimes I get nervous but this was different. I had a sinking feeling it was because I was about to ask about Tony. I finally got to the door after persuading myself it was just my question but I couldn't open the door. After 2 minutes I opened the door and walked. What I found was really weird.

The principal –- was sitting at the very top of the table. The assistant principal –Mr. Brookes- was on is left and had snuck in before me and was on his right. _Damn she's sneaky. _Then all of the teachers were seated according to what they taught –voice, instruments, sports, dancing, painting, acting, photography, drawing, etc.

But that wasn't what made me stop dead in my tracks. All of the male teachers couldn't turn away, even if their partner –if they had one- was there. I was so disgusted. What made it twice as bad is that some of the females had that lusty look in their eyes. _Please God, just strike me now with all the lightning you got up there. Hell, maybe Zeus could help you._

Obviously none of the staff have seen my picture because the principal had to clear his throat. I looked toward him and saw the folder on his desk. I could almost make out my name but I was not 100% sure.

"Miss Swan, welcome to Southeast Central Academy. I am the principal . Sorry we couldn't meet you sooner and sorry about the schedule mishap. I have your new schedule right here." He didn't make a move to hand it to me so I had to be the smartass.

"Are you giving me my schedule or do I have to walk over there myself?"

"I'll give it to you on your way out but we would like to talk to you first. Have a seat please." I sat down in this really uncomfortable chair and waited.

"Now that all of you know Miss Swan, all of the teachers who have nothing to do with her studies my leave. , you may leave with them." A lot of the teachers packed up and left leaving only a handful in the room.

"We would like to start off with some basic questions……" They asked so many questions I thought my head would explode. At least I didn't have to do anything in front of them.

"Do you have any questions for us Bella?" Here is my chance to ask about Tony.

"Actually, I do. I don't know how many of you know this but I have had a dance partner for the last 3 years by the name of Tony Salvatore and I would really appreciate it if you guys could possibly look into granting him a scholarship to come here. I have all of our completion tapes in my bag if you would like." I handed them all of the tapes.

"We will look into it Bella. Everyone is dismissed. Bella, if you will hang on for a minute will talk to you about your schedule."

"Okay." I sat back down and waited for everyone to clear the room. Once they were all gone, it was me and .

"Come with me to my office Bella. We will discuss your schedule there." I followed him to his office and it looked almost like my old principal's office. I sat down and so did he.

"Here is your schedule. Tell me if you would like to change anything." He handed over the schedule and I looked it over.

**Isabella Swan**

**8 am-9am: Vocal Class and Music Appreciation- **

**9:15am-10:15am: Music Theory and Composition- **

**10:30am-11:30am: Guitars (Electric and Acoustic)- **

**11:45am-12:45pm: Private Vocal Lessons- **

**12:50pm-1:15pm: Lunch**

**1:30pm-2:30pm: Dancing Techniques- **

**2:45pm-3:45pm: Advanced Dancing- **

"I have a question. How come all of my teachers are guys? Also, how come there are no academics on here?"

"I don't know why you have all male teachers but I suspect it is because you are in all of the more advanced classes and hardly any of the women instructors teach them. For the academics, it is because you will take some test in this first month and if you are struggling in academics, then we had a class to get them up. Is that all?"

"No, that's not all. I have no idea where these are held."

"Here is the map of the school. The buildings where you will be are shaded. The pages that are attached are the plans of the buildings that you will be in. The rooms are color code to the colored dot next to each hour. If that is all, you may enjoy the rest of your Sunday to prepare for tomorrow. Oh and here is the list of supplies you will need for each of your classes. Have a nice day Bella."

I left the room and walked down the hallway. I was out of the office building soon after. I headed back to my room but when I got in there, Jasper and Alice were having a make out fest on the couch. I slipped into the room and put everything on my bed except the papers and my purse and left without being noticed. I went to Rosalie and Emmett's room to see what they were up to. I knocked on the door and Emmett opened it.

"Hey Bells, what's up?"

"Nothing much unless you count the fact that I can't go into my room right now."

"Why's that?"

"Al and Jas are going at it on the couch and I don't want to see what their making out will lead to. Can I come in?"

"Of course but Rose went out shopping so I don't think I will be much company."

"What were you doing before?"

"Playing Halo 3 but I can understand if you don't-"

"Are you kidding?!?! I LOVE that game?"

"Well then." He stepped out of the way and let me in.

"Emmett, you need to tell Rose that this room is too girlie. Hell, you can't even tell that a guy lives here.

"I know. Let's kick some alien ass."

"My sentiments exactly." We got really into the game when Emmett noticed I had a bunch of papers with me. Only Emmett would notice after 2 hours.

"What are those Bells?"

"My new schedule and maps of then school so I know where I am going and such. I was going to have Alice take me around but she was…… um busy at the moment."

"That's right. Rose mentioned that you had a meeting today. What does your schedule look like?" I handed it over to him and he laughed. "Good luck with all of those male teachers. I'm sure you will pass just because of your looks."

"What makes you think I'm not a good singer, dancer, or guitarist?"

"You probably are but even on an off day; they will give you an A."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Want to show me around? I haven't seen much except the basketball courts and I'm sure Alice and Jasper are still spilling their love juices."

"Did you just say love juices?"

"Yeah, my older bro came up with it. I'll have to show you a picture sometime."

"How did he come up with that phrase?" By this point we were walking down the hall to the elevator.

"See, when I turned 12 and started hitting puberty, my family noticed my….. um-"

"Your looks and body?"

"Yeah. So Jackson, that's my brother's name, felt entitled to the task of informing me about sex because he had already lost his virginity."

"How old was he?"

"Since we are 2 years apart, he was 14. Anyway, instead of the whole birds and the bees talk, he felt……compelled to tell me about his experience. And while talking, he used the term love juices instead of the actual word to spare my innocent ears."

"So he lost his virginity at 14? That's sweet. So was I."

"No, I said he was 14 when he told me. He was 13 when the actual act happened."

"Wow."

"How about the others?"

"Rose was 15, Alice was 15, Jackson was 14, and Edward lost his on his 14th birthday. How about you?"

"Did you noticed how 3 of you guys were 14 and the girls were 15?"

"So you were 15?"

"Nope. I was 14."

"Wow, we have a lot in common."

"How so?"

"See Bella, we both were 14, we both can openly discuss sex, we both like to make jokes, and we are both smoking hot." We looked at each other and we both started laughing and we couldn't stop. We eventually stopped when Emmett said we arrived at my first room. He took me to all of my rooms. Right when we left the dance building, his phone started to ring.

_Blame it on the Goose  
Got you feeling loose  
Blame it on Petron  
Got you in the zone  
Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the Vodka  
Blame it on the Henny  
Blame it on the Blue Tap  
Gotcha feeling dizzy  
Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the alcohol_

"It's Rose."

"Nice ringer." He smirked and picked it up.

"Hey baby, what's up........ Yeah, she's with me…………… I'm showing her where all of her new classes will be…….. before that we played Halo 3………. Because Alice and Jasper were in her room making out heavily on the couch and you know what that leads to…….. Fine. Bella, she wants to talk to you." He handed me the phone and I took.

"Hey Rose, what's up?"

"How come you didn't wait until I got back?"

"Did you just get back now?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We left your room an hour ago and we just got done with the tour. How about I make it up to you."

"With what?"

"I need to go shopping for schools supplies and such for my new classes and before we go we could eat dinner with Em since it is almost 5."

"That sounds perfect. Tell him to meet me at our favorite place."

"Okay but don't dress up cause Emmett and I aren't."

"Deal. See you soon."I hung up the phone and handed it to Emmett.

"She said that we are to meet her at your favorite place."

"Sweetness. Let's head over."

"What kind of place is it?"

"It is this place that serves every type of food possible."

We got their 5 minutes later and Rosalie was already there. Us three got a table. Emmett had a Pepsi, Rose had gotten ice tea, and I got a chocolate shake –I ended up giving half to Emmett because I took half of his Pepsi. We all got different types of Chinese food and at the end we each got a fortune cookie.

"Mine says 'you are filled with life's most precious treasure….. Hope'. What does yours say Emmett?"

"Well baby, it says 'the greatest danger could be your stupidity'."

"I guess they hit the nail on the head, right Rose?"

"Funny Bella. What does yours say?"

"Let me open it and find out." I split the cookie in half and was startled by it. "This it totally weird. It says 'Call me 542-9840 Love Mike'. Who the fuck is this Mike person?"

"Bella, our waiter's name was Mike and that is his real cell number. Plus, I'm surprised you didn't recognize him. He was the Mike playing basketball with you yesterday."

"I knew he looked familiar. Let's go shopping Rose."

Rose and I got into her car and went to the nearby mall.

"Let's look at this list, shall we?"

"Bella, have you even looked at it yet?"

"No, I haven't had time." We both looked at it. It already had the stuff I already had checked off.

"Let's start from 1 end of the mall and work our way down. Once we have everything you need, we will get some killer outfits for school." And that is exactly what we did. By 7:30, we had all of my school supplies. Then we headed into some clothing stores and got me a new outfit for tomorrow

"Now Rose, if I decide to tweak it, you can't get mad, alright?"

"Fine. Now come with me. I never finished my shopping from earlier." It turns out she was buying stuff that Emmett wanted in the room. We bought all kinds of stuff for him. Her reason is that "the sex will be incredible". I gagged.

We finally finished and head home. We took all of my crap to my room and found Alice and Jasper were gone. Rose and I set down my stuff on my bed and started packing everything for each of my hours –putting everything for each class into its own bag and then I had a bag I carried to every class. So basically, I would be carrying 1-3 bags to each class. Once we finished, we started assembling our outfits for school when a knock came at the door.

"It's unlocked!" We turned to the door and saw that it was the gang plus that same girl Edward was with that other night.

"What's going on?" Alice spoke for everyone.

"Bella, you know we love you but we have decided that Edward and Jasper are going to switch rooms. Is that okay?"

"Everyone out except for Alice and Rose. Now!" Everyone else left and us 3 girls sat on the couch.

"Alice, why?"

"Emmett told us that you found us making out so we want to respect your privacy."

"I guess but what happens when he brings a girl in late at night while I am sleeping and they are fucking so damn loud that he wakes me up and I see him and whoever naked? I would not be a very happy camper."

"What if it was me and Jasper?"

"Point taken. Fine, since it is only 8:30, you guys can make the move but if you aren't done by 11, it is not happening." Alice squealed and hugged me.

"Oh, thank you so much Bella!!!" She left to go tell everyone. Rose looked at my face and knew how I was feeling so she hugged me and gave me the reassuring words I needed.

"If Edward does bring back someone and you are disturbed, just come to mine and Emmett's room and we will provide everything you need."

"Thanks Rose but at least I get my revenge."

"What do you mean?" I explained the entire story about the shower incident.

"Well, that is a very interesting story. If you need any plotting tips, let me know." Then everyone came in and started working on switching everything. All of Jasper's things were in his new room and all of Edward's things were in mine by 10pm. Edward said goodbye to that girl –whoever she was- with a kiss and she actually pouted when he pulled away. She left the room and he turned to me.

"Hey roomie. Want to help me with my stuff?"

"Why don't you get your girlfriend to do it?"

"She's not into work unless it satisfies her needs."

"Fine since it will get this job done faster." I helped him hang up poster and decorate his side of the room. We were finished my 11 because there wasn't much I could help him with.

"Do you want the shower first or should I go first?"

"Why thanks Bella. I'll go first." He said it in a rushed tone and ran to the bathroom but not before I realized why. He stopped me because I bent over to pick something up and it made him go crazy. I was laughing while I put my stuff away. I got a request for a webcam chat from Henry –I accepted like always.

"Hey, how did your date go with your new boyfriend?"

"Incredible!!!" He practically sang it. "He kissed me! See, we were strolling through the park and holding hands when all of a sudden he kissed me. It was like magic."

"I'm happy for you. How come you didn't go to the club with Tony and Jackson?"

"We haven't left yet. What was that important thing you need to talk to me about."

"Well, now it's really important but I can't right now."

"That's cool. Did you get your new schedule?" I explained to him all about the meeting and what classes I had. Once I finished, I heard the water shut off.

"I have to go. Have fun at the club!!" Then I quickly exited out of the webcam and closed my laptop shut just as Edward emerged from the bathroom in boxers.

"You may go now." I smirked and headed into the bathroom. I did my usually shower routine and got dressed in my pajamas. I walked out into the kitchen area and made myself a snack –toast and hot chocolate.

"You want a snack Edward or are you going to bed?"

"I'm not hungry. Goodnight Bella." He got into bed. I walked over to the light switch and flicked it off.

"Goodnight Edward."

-:-

I do not own twilight or the song Blame It by Jamie Foxx.

Before anyone asks, Rosalie's and Emmett's fortune cookies I found online.

Chapter 13 up soon. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13: School Begins

I do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story and I do not own Twilight.

Please enjoy chapter 13.

Sorry if the length is too long for you –I got carried away again.

Previously:

"_I have to go. Have fun at the club!!" Then I quickly exited out of the webcam and closed my laptop shut just as Edward emerged from the bathroom in boxers._

"_You may go now." I smirked and headed into the bathroom. I did my usually shower routine and got dressed in my pajamas. I walked out into the kitchen area and made myself a snack –toast and hot chocolate._

"_You want a snack Edward or are you going to bed?"_

"_I'm not hungry. Goodnight Bella." He got into bed. I walked over to the light switch and flicked it off._

"_Goodnight Edward."_

Chapter 13:

I woke up to my alarm clock. I hadn't set it so Rose must have. I rolled over to turn it off and it said 5 am. I hit the snooze button and went back to bed. I did that until about 5:30 when I decided I had to get ready. I shut off the alarm and made my bed. I decided to make breakfast for both of us –pancakes, eggs, toast, and bacon- before I got him up. Once I had everything set up I checked the time for his alarm to go off. It was set for 6:30 and it was only 6am.

"Oh well." I sat on his bed and got up into his face. Then I screamed at him. "RISE AND SHINE EDWARD!!!!!!" He jumped up but luckily I had moved out of the way.

"What the hell?!?!?!"

"I made breakfast. It's on the table." He finally smelt it and went over to eat it. We both ate in silence and we finished around 6:30 –with everything cleaned up and put away. I headed into the shower and was out 10 minutes later. I put on the latest Black Eyed Peas cd –The .D- and started to pick out my clothes. Once 'Boom Boom Pow' finished, I skipped to 'Imma Be'. During that song is when Edward came out and I was still in my robe and undergarments.

"Edward, do you think Alice is up by now?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need her help." I left the door to our room cracked while I headed to her room next door. I knock on it and Alice answered –already dressed.

"Bella, it is 7 and you aren't even dressed yet."

"I didn't pick out my outfit last night because of the move so I need your help and fast." I dragged her back to my room and we started going through my clothes. I didn't have to worry about picking out workout clothes because I already had them packed.

We finally decided on jeans, purple boots –with heels-, and a purple baby doll that hugged in all the right places. It was 7:20 when we finished so I told her to leave.

"Alice, I will see you later. Text me the lunch plans."

Once she left I went for hair and accessories. I brushed my hair but it was too frizzy so I put some of it into little ringlets. Then I put on my locket from Jackson, and these purple studs in the shape of stars. I had different shades of purple bracelets that I had on also. It was 7:40 by the time I was done –I could worry about makeup another day- so I grabbed my bag for 1st hour and slipped my cell into my pocket –turning it onto vibrate- and headed out the door. I had just locked it when Emmett and Rosalie came behind me.

"Morning. Where are you guys headed off to?"

"I am going to your same class actually and Emmett has gym." We walked Emmett to gym and they had a quick goodbye. We got into the musical building when the bell rang.

"Rose, we're late."

"Relax, I've got it covered." We got into the room and she entered the room.

"Ah, Miss Hale, I hope there is a good reason why you are late for class." This was the teacher, .

"I was helping the new student find the room actually." He cleared his throat.

"Take your seat Miss Hale. Miss Swan, why don't you come up here and introduce yourself." They funny thing was, he was the teacher absent yesterday so when I walked in, he gaped. Everyone turned where I was walking to the front of the room and I noticed the same girl that was with Edward last night. I got to the front of the room.

"Well, my name is Isabella Swan but I prefer to go by Bella and I am from Phoenix, Arizona. It is very nice to meet all of you. Where should I sit ?"

"Actually, today we are placing everyone in their groups."

"You mean soprano, alto, tenor, bass or like singing groups?"

"You don't seem troubled by the idea. Anyway, it is kind of both. Everyone is going to sing a part of any song they choose and I will tell you what section you belong in. Then later on we will break off into smaller groups. Now you look worried Miss Swan."

"I already know that I am a soprano."

"Doesn't matter to me. We are going alphabetically. Sit down with Miss Hale until you are called." He started with some Anderson kid. I wasn't paying attention until I heard what I hadn't noticed before.

"Cullen. Your turn." I turned around and sure enough, Edward Cullen walked to the front of the room. All of the girls looked after him and I snorted. Unfortunately, heard me.

"Is there something funny?"

"No, please continue." Edward sang and I swear every girl in that room swooned. It also looked like a lot of the guys were jealous. Edward sat down and he smirked at me. I rolled my eyes. went through the entire list –everyone had used a cd or some sort. He called me when there was 7 minutes left.

"Okay Swan, where's your cd?"

"Could I use the piano?"

"What song do you want me to play?"

"I am going to play the song thank you. It is 'A thousand Miles' by Vanessa Carlton."I went up to the piano and sat down.

"Where's your sheet music?"

"I don't need it." Then I started the piano intro. When it came for me to start singing, I didn't hold back.

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making a way through the crowd_

_And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder_

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by_

_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you tonight_

_It's always times like these_

_When I think of you_

_And wonder if you ever think of me_

_Cause everything's so wrong and I don't belong_

_Living in your precious memory_

_Cause I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder_

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by, oh_

_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you tonight_

_And I, I don't wanna let you know_

_I, I drown in your memory_

_I, I don't wanna let this go_

_I, I don't_

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making a way through the crowd_

_And I still need you_

_And I still miss you_

_And now I wonder_

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass us by_

_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you, oh, oh_

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by_

_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you_

_If I could just hold you tonight_

I sang the whole entire song because he never stopped me and neither did anyone else. I finished and everyone was stunned silent –even the teacher. I stood up, grabbed my bag, and left the room without hearing what section I would be in. I heard the door open and I turned around –it was .

"Swan, get back in the room." I went back into the room. Once I walked in everyone was clapping. I went up the front of the room and took a bow.

"May I go now?"

"You are a soprano. There is 5 minutes left. Everyone except Miss Swan may leave." Rosalie gave me a thumbs up and all the guys looked at me wistfully.

"Come with me Miss Swan." He took me into his office and had me sit down. He couldn't speak so I did.

"Whatever you have to say could you say it because I have next and I don't want to be late."

"I…..it's just that none of us teachers knew how well you could sing. We just thought you were just a dancer but said to put you into vocal classes as well. I just wanted to say your voice is amazing. Who is your private vocal coach?"

"I have . I have to go because the end bell just rang. See you tomorrow." I left his office and then the classroom. All of the people were startled by my looks. I just ignored them and went to meet up with Jasper with Music Comp –we share it and he agreed to bring my bag for me since he is such a gentleman. I saw him come into the wing. I went over to him

"Thanks Jas. I promise I will bring it with me from now on. Let's go." We headed down the hall and into the room. We had a couple of minutes so I went up to the teacher to introduce myself.

"Bella Swan. What a pleasure. Here are all the materials that I provided. Do you have everything else?"

"Yes I do."

"Good. Sit wherever you like." I turned around to sit somewhere in the back but Jas waved me over. _At least he is in the back corner. _We started talking when his friends came in. I recognized 1 of them from my previous class.

"Shit." I tried to be quiet but Jas heard me.

"Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing at-"

"Hey Jas." All of his friends said greetings and I tried to hide in my seat from that one guy but he saw me.

"No fricken way. You're in this class?" Everyone turned to see who he was talking to. I sat up.

"Yes, could you just drop it?"

"No way. The whole school should no-"

"Bella, what's going on?"

"Nothing Jas."

"Pete, what's going on?"

"See, Bella here, is in my first hour….." He explained the whole entire story. When he finished, they all turned to look at me.

"What?" I hoped they would drop it but nope, my life sucks so they tried to talk to me about it.

"Boys, quiet down. Pull out your journals and write what you think of this song." We all did as he told and he played it –it was 'Rondo' by Mozart. I didn't know what to write about so I explained how I taught myself how to play this song on the piano. When the song finished he called on me.

"Bella, would you like to tell us what you wrote?"

"I'd rather not."

"How come?"

"Because I don't think I wrote the right thing."

"Let me see." He came over and read it all. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am."

"Prove it. I don't believe you."

"I will then." Everyone did the "ooohhhh" thing while I sat down at the piano. He played the cd.

"You may stop the cd at any random moment." I started playing with the cd and the class was confused. Then he stopped the cd 20 seconds later and the teacher came out and looked shaken. I stopped too.

"I told you." I smirked and sat down at my seat. "What are we learning today?" He continued the lesson and the whole time people kept taking glanced at me. He let us out 10 minutes early so I bolted out of the room and ran back to my dorm. I got in and locked the door so no one could get in. It was 10:15 when I had locked the door and I had 15 minutes to get to my guitar class. I phone buzzed so I looked at and it was a text from Alice.

**To: Bella From: Alice**

**U ok? Jas said u bolted from class. Call when u can.**

I called her immediately. She picked up on the first ring.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"No, I'm not. I just showed off in both of my class. It is going to be around school by lunch and they haven't even heard unless they were in those classes. Oh no, what if someone had their cell and taped them? Shit. And they haven't even seen me dance yet Alice. What am I going to do?"

"Calm down. First off, if I had even half of your singing talent, I would be flaunting it like there was no tomorrow, which is exactly I do in fashion class. Plus, how can you show off in music comp?" I grabbed my guitars and bags and headed out the door. I walked to class while I explained.

"See, we had to write our thoughts and feelings about a song he played and chose 'Rondo' by Mozart and since I am an idiot, I wrote how I taught myself that song without the sheet music and when it finished, he asked me to share and I said I didn't write the right thing. Well, one thing led to another and I was playing it in front of the class. I am such an idiot."

"Listen, I have to go but we are talking at lunch. Let's just meet in Rose's room, alright?"

"See you there." I hung up and that is when I noticed someone was behind me. I turned around and almost hit Jasper in his manhood with Linkin.

"Oh, sorry Jas. But you shouldn't scare me like that."

"What was that in music comp?"

"Have Alice explain it to you because I know you have this hour with her. I gotta go." I headed into the building and headed to where my room would be. I got in and was setting up. I picked a seat and waited for class to start. He noticed me and he turned around.

"Would you mind giving me a hand with this?" I went over there and helped him with the amp he was messing with.

"Do you play acoustic or electric?"

"I can play both sir."

"Excellent. Sit in the center chairs. Those are the blue ones." I sat down with the rest of the people who were there and waited patiently for class to start. I didn't recognize anyone so I wasn't nervous.

"Morning everyone. Today we are going to work on chords. For those of you who can play both, pick whichever one you want. If you chose electric, no amps will be used." He handed all of us sheet music and I decided to use Linkin. I was just getting ready to take him out when started to speak.

"Before we get started, could you come up here Bella?" I walked up there and knew what was coming. "Just tell us about yourself and the names of both of your guitars. Actually, could we see them?" I went and got them then went back to the front.

"I'm Bella and I'm from Phoenix, Arizona. This one," I took Linkin out of his case "is Linkin and this one" I took Skye out of her case "is Skye." I put them away and went back to my seat. I pulled out Linkin and started to tune him. Once everyone was done, he started the lesson. It wasn't too hard for me because I already knew all of the chords but I just stayed with the group.

"There are 5 minutes left of class. All of you may use this time to pack up your guitars. You may leave when you are done." With that, everyone started putting everything away. I took my time because I was in no rush. Once I put everything away, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and it was Jacob Black –the one I played basketball with.

"Hey Jake, play any basketball lately?"

"Not really but you did a good job today." We got our stuff and headed out the door.

"Thanks. I didn't know you could play guitar."

"Same here. Where are you going next?"

"I have private vocal with . You?"

"I have gym."

"Sucks to be you but then again I am dancing for the rest of the day after lunch."

"Wow. I have to head this way. What are you doing for lunch?"

"I'm going to be with Alice and Rosalie because I need some advice from them."

"About what?"

"My morning here and how I screwed up." He had this confused look. "I'll explain later. Bye." I headed to where the room was. I walked in and didn't even see so I sat down. Then I heard it.

"What are you doing in here?" I turned around and it was Edward Cullen.

"I was just thinking the same thing Cullen. Look." I handed him my schedule. "See, I am supposed to be here. What about you?" He handed me his paper and it said the same thing. That's when the teacher walked in.

", what is going on?" I spoke calmly so he wouldn't get mad at me.

"After you 2 had 1st hour, contacted me so we switched Edward's schedule around. You got that in 2nd hour, right Edward?"

"Yeah, I thought it was a little weird." Then I lost it.

"A little weird? This is supposed to be private, as in 1 student. How come I wasn't informed of this?"

"I have to agree with Bella on this one. I wasn't expecting another student either."

"Both of you sit down and I will explain." We both sat down and he talked. "See, every year at this school, we pair up all the vocal students boy/girl to how they will sound together. Then they all compete in front of the school for prizes that haven't been chosen yet. decided that he wanted to see how you 2 would work together before the decision as to see how it would go since both of you have band experience. Now then-"

"Bella has a band?" at the same time I said "Edward has a band?" We both looked at each other.

"I'm surprised you to don't know that since you both have common friends and you are now sharing the same room." We saw our shocked faces and he laughed. "Bella, Edward is in a band that he formed here with some of his baseball teammates called Sonic."

"Oh, I've heard about them. I just didn't know Edward was the singer."

"Yes. Edward, Bella is in a band called Whispers."

"Bella, how come you never told us that when we found that cd, it was you?"

"Alice figured it out first and then Rose when we were singing in the car. How come you never told me you were the lead singer in that band when Alice made me listen to the cd?"

"I thought it sounded like me."

"Well, I thought you would have figured it out in 1st hour. How's that for a shitty answer?"

"You 2 calm down. I will sit here while you 2 talk it out. Then I will pick out a song for you guys to try." He left the room, leaving me and Edward staring at each other.

-:-

Bet you didn't even see that coming did you? Well, neither did I, it just sort of happened but I liked it.

Please review and tell me what you think. Chapter 14 up soon enough.


	14. Chapter 14: Strut Your Stuff

I probably rewrote this chapter 5 times until I left it like this. I don't own any of the songs used and/or mentioned. Please review.

Listen to the song when you get to it for the full effect.

Previously:

"_Oh, I've heard about them. I just didn't know Edward was the singer."_

"_Yes. Edward, Bella is in a band called Whispers."_

"_Bella, how come you never told us that when we found that cd, it was you?"_

"_Alice figured it out first and then Rose when we were singing in the car. How come you never told me you were the lead singer in that band when Alice made me listen to the cd?"_

"_I thought it sounded like me."_

"_Well, I thought you would have figured it out in 1__st__ hour. How's that for a shitty answer?"_

"_You 2 calm down. I will sit here while you 2 talk it out. Then I will pick out a song for you guys to try." He left the room, leaving me and Edward staring at each other._

Chapter 14:

I didn't know what to say. I was mad at him for not telling me, confused why they think we would sound together, happy that I got to yell at him, and wondering who that girl is Edward is always hanging out with –_whoa, where did that come from? _I shook that thought from my head and decided to break the ice.

"Here's the plan Edward. When he comes back, we are going to tell him that we don't want to do this and only 1 of us will be here from now on. Either you can and I get into another class or you can return to your old schedule. Either way, I don't care."

"But Bella……what if I want to do this? What if, I want to give this a shot?"

"I don't. I want to earn this so called 'partner' in class like everyone else. I don't want to be singled out. Is that hard to understand?"

"Could we try 1 song when he gets back? If it doesn't work, I will go back to my normal class."

"Fine. 1 song, that's it." We both waited for to return. He finally did 2 minutes after our conversation.

"What's the game plan?" Edward explained the whole thing to him. "That will work. What song?"

"Edward can pick." Edward was deep in thought. Then, he went over to and whispered in his ear. He nodded and went to get the music. He came back and handed us the music. It was 'Broken' by Seether and Amy Lee –_at least I know it and love it._ started the music. When Edwards cue came, he began singing (regular-Bella _italics-Edward _**bold-both**).

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

_You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore_

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone

**You've gone away**, _you don't feel me anymore_

When the song was over, one tear slipped out of my eye but I whipped it away before they could see it. I know it was irrational but this was the song I sang with Sean at our school's talent show last year. We had chosen it because we thought it fit us perfectly but know…………it's just a reminder of what was. None of us spoke for a while but finally, I couldn't take it.

"Is anyone going to say anything?" That made snap out of his daze.

"I think you guys should stay as partners. What about you Edward?" Edward smiled at him –_why the fuck is he smiling?!?!?!?!_

"I have to agree with on this." They turned towards me expectantly. I sighed.

"I will do it as long as no one finds out until they assign pairs. How much of class is left?" Right then was when the bell rang.

"You 2 are dismissed." Then he went into his office. I grabbed my stuff and went to where Edward was.

"Listen. If your girlfriend or anyone for that matter finds this out and decides to hurt me because I am working with you, you are dead meat."

"What do you mean?"

"I know your rep in this school Edward. That's all I have been hearing all morning. If you don't mind, I have to talk to Alice. See you back in the room sometime." I left with my bags and guitar and sprinted to Rosalie's room. I got to the elevator but I didn't want to wait so I ran up the 6 flights of stairs. I fast walked down the hall to her room and was about to knock when I heard voices -4 to be exact.

"Did you guys hear about Bella?"

"Em honey, could you not say anything because Bella is coming to talk to me and Alice sometime during lunch."

"Did you guys hear though? In 's class, they all had to sing to get their parts-"

"I know honey, I was there."

"Well, did you hear what happened it music comp?" This was Jasper. They all said no.

"Well, we had to right our thoughts about a song by Mozart and apparently she wrote how she learned it without sheet music. Then she played along with the cd. He stopped it and you could still hear her play. She was amazing!"

"Wow, I wish –hang on. I got a phone call." I didn't hear it so Alice's phone must still be on vibrate.

"Hello?.......No Edward, she's not here yet…………I don't know where she is……….why do you need to talk to her?........what do you mean you can't tell me?!?!?!..........fine Edward, see you later."

"What did Edward want?" Jasper, being so caring and all.

"He wanted to know where Bella was and that he needed to talk to her." They all had different responses but they all involved the word strange. I couldn't anymore so I knocked. Someone came to the door and opened.

"Hey Bella. Boys, out." Jasper and Emmett left, giving me these weird looks. I walked in.

"Start from the beginning." I told them about my whole day –except the part about Edward in 4th hour. I finished and Alice only had 1 thing to say.

"Bella!!! There is nothing to worry about. Just do your thing and make all the guys jealous. Hell, out own boyfriends are swooning and they are already taken. Just be proud. Now, go get ready for you next class because you have to change clothes."

"Thanks Alice. And thank you too Rose." We had a group hug and then I left. I walked down to my room and unlocked it. I opened it and set my guitars on their stands. I was just about to change when I heard kissing sounds. I turned around and it was Edward and his slut of a girlfriend.

"Is their anyway that you 2 can leave so I can change?" They were both startled. Edward spoke to her.

"Jessica honey, why don't you join Laruen so Bella can change?"

"Okay. Anything to make you happy." She kissed him and left the room, shaking her butt in the weirdest way I have ever seen.

"So your girlfriend's name is Jessica, is a slut, on the cheer team, and has a key to this room?"

"Yes, no, yes, no."

"You made a mistake. It's yes, yes, yes, no." I walked away and pulled out my dance outfit for the day. "Do people that have dance classes change before they go or once they get there?"

"Once they get there."

"Thanks." I packed my outfit and an extra into the bag. I also put 4 water bottles and my dance shoes. I went to the kitchen area and tried to make something quick for lunch –I made a pb&j. I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door before Edward. I walked to the building and ate my sandwich while walking. I got their and told me to change. I headed into the locker room and started to change my clothes. Once I finished, I put everything into my locker and headed out into the dance studio.

I was the last one to leave so when I came in they all stared while I went to stand in line. smiled at me and began talking.

"As you all know, I teach techniques. Today, we are going to interpret. I will play a song and you will dance. Simple, right?" We all nodded our heads. "Good. Let's start with Stanley." I watched for her to come up and I realized it was Edward's girlfriend. I watched intently as played a slow tempo song. She did okay but if I could, I wouldn't want to watch again. She headed back to the line after about 20 seconds.

"Good. That was an improvement from last time. Kingsman, you're up." The guy that walked up was Lance, the one from the basketball game. Mr. Stevens kept alternating back and forth between boy/girl until there were 10 minutes left.

"Okay, we got through half of the class today. The rest of you will go tomorrow. Get changed unless you have next hour. He will be coming to this studio for today." He left to his office so I just sat down in the middle of the studio while everyone went to change. Just once I got comfortable, someone sat across from me.

"Hey sexy." I looked up and it was Lance.

"Thanks for that. Good job today."

"Why thank you. Too bad you didn't go today. I was really looking forward to it."

"Any why is that?"

"I like a girl that is really flexible." Then he winked.

"Don't all guys?"

"True. Points to the new girl." He handed me my bottle of water that I had brought out with me.

"Thanks. Don't you have to change?" I started to take a drink.

"Nope. I have next hour. So does Edward." When he said Edward, I had a classic spit take moment.

"Edward's in BOTH of these classes?"

"Yeah. You didn't see him?"

"No."

"Shame. I'm gonna go see where he went."

"Probably to make out with Jessica." He chuckled.

"Her, or Laruen, or any girl really."

"Does he do that every time he has a girlfriend?"

"Technically, they aren't official so that when he goes to the next girl, Jess won't feel as bad."

"How inconsiderate."

"That's Edward for you." He left so I was alone with my thoughts. I decided to check my phone for messages so I went into the locker room to see. I opened my locker and took out my phone.

**One Missed Called**

**From: Home**

_I call back later. _I put my phone back in my locker and shut it. That's when I noticed everyone was gone. I exited the room and headed back to the dance studio. When I got back in, a whole bunch of guys had formed a circle. When I got over there, they were having a dance off. I sighed.

"Typical boys." They all heard and turned around. "What? Dance offs are so old school."

"How come your in this class?" Didn't know this guy but I didn't want to either.

"Cause they put me in this class." They all looked shocked. "What?"

"This class is only supposed to be for guys."

"And why is that?" All of them laughed, including Lance and Edward –how come they weren't shocked when they knew?

"Because girls can't dance like guys." That pist me off so much but I hid it and smirked instead.

"You're probably right. How could a girl dance better than a guy, right?"

"See, a girl that gets it."

"What is your name?"

"I'm Chris."

"Well Chris, have you ever competed in actual competitions?"

"Local level."

"Cool. I wish I could have." I sighed dramatically and left them to stretch. Once I was on the other side, I busted out laughing.

Then someone yelled to me "What's so funny?"

I yelled back "Boys!" and started laughing again. Once I calmed down I turned around and started stretching. I didn't care if they were watching because my stretches are specially designed for the intense level of dancing I do. I was in the middle of a split when the door opened.

"Nice split Miss Swan." It was the teacher. When he said this, all the guys turned towards me. In unison, they all went "Dammmmnnnnnnn." I stopped and stood up.

"Line up. We have a lot to do today." We all lined up and we stretched as a group. All I have to say is I can't believe a man of his age -mid to late 30's- can stretch that much. Once we finished, he called us to attention.

"Today, I would like to start out with a video." We all sat down by the projector screen and he cued up the video. It was dark but once the music started playing -'Give It To Me' by Timbaland-, I knew what it was about -it was mine and Tony's 2nd national tape. There was a positive and a negative to this year. The positive is that they don't say our names and we are wearing masks. The bad thing is the outfit is pretty slutty and there is a tiny amount of dirty dancing.

All of the guys saw me come out on me cue and they all started on the comments while I sat there thinking _STOP STARING AT MY FUCKING BODY!!!!!!_ Then came to the part where Tony came out. They were kind of depressed that a guy was involved but then the some dirty dancing happened. Once it was finished, all of the guys were clapping but Lance spoke first.

"I wish I knew who that chick was. She's hot, flexible, can dance, and has a great body." Then he whispered to the guys so he thought I couldn't hear "But not as hot as Bella." I started laughing –because the fact it was me- and they all heard me. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes" I sputtered in between laughs. Edward spoke once I stopped laughing.

"Well, too bad she doesn't go to this school." I held in my laughing that time.

"So, what did everyone think of the video?" No one wanted to answer because of me.

"Just pretend I'm not here. I've probably heard worse things than what you guys are thinking anyway." They started speaking like I wasn't even in the room. just let them continue, giving me an apologetic glance. I mouthed "that's okay" to him.

"What do you think Bella?" Chris smirked when he said this.

"I think she is a great dancer." This earned a chuckle from the teacher.

"Yeah, that is the only girl that tops us guys."

"Not even the guy in the video, Chris?"

"Nope. We are just as good as him."

"Alright. Let's dance." This was the teacher. "Bella, why don't you sit out today s you can understand how the class works?"

"That's fine." I sat and watched them all do these moves as called them. He called out a move –you did it right, you continue; you do it wrong, you're out. If I had to pick, Edward was definitely the top dog. After a while, he called me up.

"Why don't you join us?"

"Sure. Where should I stand?"

"How about in the middle." I walked to the center and the guys parted so I could stand there. Then he started shouting dance moves. He even threw in some break dancing move. At the end, it was myself, Edward, Lance, Chris, and 2 other guys I didn't know. Then he called it.

"Flutter." All of the guys looked at each other confused. I shrugged my shoulders and spoke.

", that's cheating. You know guys can't belly dance." Then we both laughed.

"Right you are. Bella wins." But lance had to stop me.

"But she didn't perform the move either."

"You just want to know what it looks like" I shot back.

"So……"

I sighed. "Fine." I took one of my pony tails and tied up my shirt so it looked like a half one.

"What are you do-"

"Shut up and watch." Then I did the move. They all looked shocked. "See, you all have seen it, it's just that you didn't know what it was called." I took the pony tail out of my shirt. "What do I get since I won?" Not even answered. "That's cool. My reward is a shower." I only said that because we had 15 minutes left.

I went to the locker room and grabbed everything I would need for a quick shower –I was finished 5 minutes later. I got dressed in my outfit I wore this morning and packed up my stuff. Once I was done, I shut the locker and headed out. There were 5 minutes left until the bell is supposed to ring so I sat on 1 of the chairs and checked my phone. There was a text.

**To: Bella From: Lance**

**Nice moves!!!! Now turn around.**

I did what the text said and sure enough, he was standing there, smiling like he had an evil plan.

-:-

What did you think? Have fun telling me what you think.

Before I get a bunch of people asking. The move 'flutter' is actually a belly dance move. It is basically where they roll their stomachs.


	15. Chapter 15: Emotional Roller Coaster

Yes I know I took for ever. Yes I know I left you with a cliff hanger but her it is.

*WARNING* Very dramatic and you may or may not cry *WARNING*

Previously:

_I sighed. "Fine." I took one of my pony tails and tied up my shirt so it looked like a half one._

"_What are you do-"_

"_Shut up and watch." Then I did the move. They all looked shocked. "See, you all have seen it, it's just that you didn't know what it was called." I took the pony tail out of my shirt. "What do I get since I won?" Not even answered. "That's cool. My reward is a shower." I only said that because we had 15 minutes left. _

_I went to the locker room and grabbed everything I would need for a quick shower –I was finished 5 minutes later. I got dressed in my outfit I wore this morning and packed up my stuff. Once I was done, I shut the locker and headed out. There were 5 minutes left until the bell is supposed to ring so I sat on 1 of the chairs and checked my phone. There was a text._

_**To: Bella From: Lance**_

_**Nice moves!!!! Now turn around.**_

_I did what the text said and sure enough, he was standing there, smiling like he had an evil plan._

Chapter 15:

"Hey Lance. What's up?" Even though he had scared me shitless, I sounded cool and collective.

"You and me." I looked around and noticed we were the only ones in the room. I turned back to him and he was still smirking. _If he doesn't stop that, I will wipe that smirk right off his face._

"I don't have time for your senseless mind games Lance. Tell me what you need or get out of my way." I started to head to the exit when he said the words I never wanted to hear.

"I know your secret." I looked at him and gaped. _How the fuck did he figure out that it was me on that tap?!?!?! Calm down and see what he is talking about._

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I started to leave but he grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"What is this secret that I have that you somehow found out?"

"I'm not telling you because you will just deny it."

"Who told you?"

"Jessica. You know-"

"I know who the fuck she is. I have to go." I stormed out of the room and ran down the hall. I got to the stairwell and went up. I don't know why, I just did. Once I stepped foot on the floor, I realized this is where all the classes with instruments are held. I walked down the hall and I heard guitar playing in one of the rooms. I went to the door and noticed it was Jasper. I knocked on the door and walked in without waiting for his answer. Turns out he couldn't even hear me because he had headphones on.

"JAS!!!" I practically wailed it at the top of my lungs. He tore off the headphones and turned to look at me.

"Oh, hey Bella."

"I thought you had baseball practice right after school."

"I do but Coach pushed it back until 5."

"What are you working on?"

"I'm working on a new song for the ba- just being musical."

"Let me guess. You're also in Sonic?" He looked shocked. "Look, can you just tell me who the other 2 people are because I already know Edward is the singer and you're the guitarist. I have a feeling though that Emmett plays the drums and Lance is the bassist. Am I right?"

"Yeah, that's right. How did you know I didn't play bass?"

"I know Alice is dying to tell you anyway and Rose is dying to tell Em so I can give her the green light." I took a deep breath. "I knew that because I too am in a band. Or was." He looked confused. "Remember that cd on the first day that Alice found of mine?" He nodded his head. "Well, I'm the lead singer."

"I knew it! Alice has been dropping me hints for the past 2 days about it." He didn't look mad so I knew I was in the clear.

"Can I see the song?"

"Sure but it's on the bass and guitar parts. I can't really write lyrics or the drum beats." He handed it over and I looked at it.

"What kind of feel or mood were you going for?"

"Edward said it had to be danceable. We are writing a new song for the homecoming dance."

"Hand me your guitar." I put the sheet music on the stand and took the guitar from his outstretched hands. I started with the bass line and played it all the way through. "Jas, mind playing the guitar while I play the bass?" I handed him his guitar and picked up the bass guitar that was on the stand. We played it together all the way through.

"It's a good start but….."

"It sucks?"

"Yeah." Then I had an idea. "Here, try this." I took his pencil and started going through the notes and changing what didn't sound right for both the guitar and bass. Jas watched intently while I played and edited his song. I didn't mean to but he really needed help if this was going to be done for the homecoming dance at the end of the month. When I finished, it was around 4:30. "Okay Jas. Let's try it now." We played it through and when it was finished, we both looked at each other.

"Bella, that's perfect! Thank you so much." He gave me a hug and I returned.

"You better head to practice. It starts in 25 minutes……..Actually, I'll walk you there." We grabbed our stuff and headed down the stairs. We got to the first floor and headed out of the building towards the baseball field.

"Jas?" He looked towards me expectantly. "I heard you guys talking at lunch." He looked ashamed. "Jas, its okay. I would have told you guys but it was sprung on me."

"Bella? I know it's not my place or anything but it seems like you are hiding a lot of secrets from us. But, if you ever need to talk, I am right down the hall."

"I know. I'm just not ready to tell you guys yet." Then we started talking about his band. We just got to the locker room when he started asking me about my band members.

"So, who plays the guitar in your band?" I know it was irrationally but tears welled up in my eyes and I left without saying anything. I just got around the corner when I broke down into tears. I sat down against the wall and just cried. I didn't care if anyone saw me.

_In Sacrifice  
False Pretense, you'll learn again  
Stop pretending, don't deny  
False Pretense, you'll learn again_

I heard my phone ringing but I didn't answer it. I just let it go to voicemail. It rang again but I didn't care. Jasper had to remind me of the cheating bastard. It always hurt me even though I'm over him.

"Bella?" I looked up and saw Jasper kneeled in front of me. I didn't have to say anything. He pulled me into a hug while I cried. I knew he was expecting an answer later but right now I didn't care. I needed the support and it would be nice to talk to someone even though Alice will probably kill me for tell her boyfriend. Eventually I stopped –after 10 minutes. He helped me up and started walking us somewhere. He pulled his phone out and made a call. He waited for the person to answer.

"Hey Em. Listen, can you tell the coach I can't make it to practice?.......No, it has to do with Bella……She's fine. Look, I'll talk to you later and I will try to make it to practice before it ends……Tell him I had an emergency." He hung up and I noticed we were sitting on a bench under a tree. HE probably wanted me to speak first but he spoke anyway.

"Bella, I'm sorry I made you cry but I have no idea what I did." I looked at him and knew I could trust him.

"It's not what you did. It's what he did."

"You mean the guitarist in your band?"

"He isn't only the guitarist. He is also my ex. We had been together 2 years –I was 14 and he was 15- and things were going great until he wanted more from me."

"You mean….?"

"Yes I mean sex Jas. Anyway, one night I just gave in to him. He was happy but the next day I regretted it. He got to the point where he would threaten our relationship just to do it. And being the inexperienced girl I was, I would just give in."

"Bella, that-" I motioned for him to stop because there was more to my story.

"Then one day my brother found out. This new relationship we had had been going on for about a year before he found out. He talked to me about it and told me what I needed to know. After that, I stopped giving in and just wouldn't do it. He got frustrated with me so he started cheating on me with the school slut. Her name was Tiffany. They thought I didn't know but I did. They day I made the decision to come to this school, he took me out into the hall and decide to tell me some things."

"What were they?"

"That he was kicking me out of the band and that he was dumping me. Apparently, he didn't believe in long distance relationships. But I used that information about Tiffany and some things that he didn't know about her and I dumped him first."

"But I don't understand. Why were you-" He stopped speaking when he saw my face –I was going to cry again. He now understood why I was crying –he was the guy who held my heart for 5 years and the guy who took my gift.

"I am over him but what he did still hurts." I leaned into him –he wrapped an arm around me- and just silently cried.

"Hey Jasper, I don't think Alice will appreciate it if you are cheating…..." We both turned and saw Emmett and Edward. Emmett would have continued but then he saw my face. I just picked up my stuff and walked away. I managed a goodbye to Jasper and headed back to my dorm room.

"Just let her go. She needs some time alone." Jasper said something else but I didn't hear it. I went to mine and Edward's room and set my stuff on my bed. I went to my computer and printed a picture of Sean. I then tacked it up to Edward's dart board. I started throwing the darts, saying mean things about him.

"Stupid –**whack**- idiotic –**whack**- shameful –**whack**- asshole –**whack**- who doesn't give a flying fuck about anyone because he is such a fucking bastard!!!! –**whack whack whack whack**-." Then I went to the dartboard, took out all the darts, and repeated the process until I couldn't take it. Images from that dreadful night came into my mind. I started crying and fell to the floor –all the darts still in the picture.

Then anger started coursing through my veins. I printed all the pictures I could of him –forgetting to close out of the places I had gotten them- and made a pile on my bed. Then I copied all of his pictures from my scrapbooks, photo albums, and picture frames –keeping the originals on a different part of my bed- and added them to the pile. It was about 1 to 2 inches thick. Then I grabbed some matches and looked for anything that could help start a fire. I eventually found some stuff for grilling on Edward's side of the room. I grabbed everything and left –leaving my cell phone.

I headed outside and started looking for a safe place to burn them. I probably looked crazy, carrying all of the supplies I had at night. I eventually found a sandpit on the least crowed part of campus. I put the stack of pictures into the pit and doused it with all of the fire started. I threw it behind me, not caring where it went. I just had lit the match when I heard someone yell "ow". _I probably hit them with the bottle. Wait, who is it? _I quickly put out the match and turned around. Standing there was none other than Edward, holding the bottle I had used to start my fire and a blanket.

"What are you doing here?" I wanted my voice to come out strong but I sound like I had been crying for hours –which I had. Without saying anything, he sat us down by the sandpit and wrapped the blanket around us –it was pretty chilly. I lit another match and threw it at the pictures. I didn't realize how much of the starter I had put on at first but it practically roared to life so we quickly scooted back.

"Bella, did you realize this was completely full and that you practically emptied it?"

"No, I didn't."

"And what would be the reason you are burning that pile of pictures of that young man?" I turned to him because I didn't know he knew they were pictures –much less of a guys. "We came into my room and saw all the pictures on your bed, all of them pulled up on your laptop, and the one on my dartboard. We were all confused and wondering who it was. Jasper said it's her ex. Alice of course threw a fit about Jasper knowing first but he told all of us what you told him."

I turned away from him and looked at the fire. It was still going strong because there had already been logs in there. I started wondering why Jasper told them but realized why he did it. He was trying to save me from having to explain it again and all the tears.

"I didn't tell him everything." I had said it so quietly I thought he hadn't heard me but somehow, he did.

"You mean, you didn't tell him how you figured out he was cheating on you, right?" That brought up the images from that dreadful night –me looking through the drapes, both of them naked, all of the noises emanating from the room. I knew Edward could tell that he brought up some type of image because of my position. I had tense up, brought my knees up to my chin, had my fingers at my temples –I was trying to block out the images- ad had my eyes shut tight. Once the images stopped, I wrapped my arms around my knees and tried not to let him see me crying –again.

Of course, he notices. He brought me against him and let me cry on him. After a little while, he started humming some sort of tune that I didn't recognize and he rubbed my back. That was when I fell asleep, with my head on his chest.

-:-

Intense huh? I did warn you. Tell me what you think.

I do not own any of the twilight characters. The beautiful Stephenie Meyer does. I also do not own any of the songs used.

Let me answer some questions.

I know in the beginning what Jackson said but only Sean, Jackson, Tiffany, Bella, and a mystery person knew about the whole situation so he was keeping up appearances for everyone's sake.

Yes, you will eventually find out what happened that night and who the mystery person is.

Also, even though Bella hates Sean, she decided in the end not to burn the originals because in time she knows she might forgive him.

Any more questions, just ask.


	16. Chapter 16: To Sign Or Not To Sign

Hey guys. After much anticipation, here is the new chapter. Yeah!

I am going on vacation for a couple days so chapter 17 will be a little later than usual. Sorry.

I do not own twilight or the songs used. Please Enjoy………….

Previously:

_I turned away from him and looked at the fire. It was still going strong because there had already been logs in there. I started wondering why Jasper told them but realized why he did it. He was trying to save me from having to explain it again and all the tears._

"_I didn't tell him everything." I had said it so quietly I thought he hadn't heard me but somehow, he did._

"_You mean, you didn't tell him how you figured out he was cheating on you, right?" That brought up the images from that dreadful night –me looking through the drapes, both of them naked, all of the noises emanating from the room. I knew Edward could tell that he brought up some type of image because of my position. I had tense up, brought my knees up to my chin, had my fingers at my temples –I was trying to block out the images- ad had my eyes shut tight. Once the images stopped, I wrapped my arms around my knees and tried not to let him see me crying –again._

_Of course, he notices. He brought me against him and let me cry on him. After a little while, he started humming some sort of tune that I didn't recognize and he rubbed my back. That was when I fell asleep, with my head on his chest._

Chapter 16:

I don't know how long I was out. IT could have been 5 minutes or 5 hours. All I know is that I was dreaming about a Linkin Park concert –where they invited me to come and play up on stage- and then the next thing I hear people talking.

"Where was she? Is she alright?" "Did you hurt her?" "Was she crying again?" "Why does she have matches?" Even though I was in a semi state of conscious, I know who was talking. The order was Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and then Emmett.

"She was burning pictures guys. Not that hard to figure it out."

"Oh. Why is our bottle for grilling completely empty?"

"She used it to accelerate her 'little' fire. You can see she's fine. You guys go to bed. Yes Alice, you can come over in the morning." I heard shuffling which I presume was everyone leaving. Then Edward laid me down on my bed. A minute later, I heard running water. I didn't know if I should wake up or go back to sleep but I decided I should get up. I stretched my arms over my head and sat up. I looked at the end of the bed and saw Edward smirking at me.

"Now I see where Lance got it."

"Got what?"

"Nevermind." I got up and was heading to the kitchen but I ran into a chair. I looked around and that was when I noticed he had set me in his bed. I pretended not to seem frazzled and headed into the kitchen. I looked around in the fridge and pulled out what I thought was a bottle of water but Edward took it from me.

"Are you that upset that you are going to drink at 2 am?"

"What? I grabbed a bottle of water you idiot."

"Bella, can you see anything? Because you are not even yelling at me to my face."

"No, not really. It's so dark in here." I retried to find a bottle of water and then eventually I found one. I slowly made my way to the kitchen table and sat down. I couldn't see but rather heard Edward sit with me.

"Talking helps" was all he said. That made me mad. _How can he want to hear about my problems when he cheats on girls on a daily basis? _I stood up and went to my dresser. I picked out my pajamas and changed into them, not caring if he saw me or not. Then I threw on a hoodie and slippers.

"Why would I tell you about it when you cheat on girls every fucking day of the year?" Then I grabbed my phone and keys and stormed out of the room. I was going to knock on Alice's door but for some reason I felt the need to talk to Rosalie about this. _Plus Edward wouldn't suspect this._ I walked down the hall to her door and I saw the light on. I listened and didn't hear any noises so I knocked on the door. Then Emmett open the door but was yelling before he even opened it.

"You better have a very good reason Jasper if your waking me up at…..Oh, hey Bella."

"Can I talk to Rose?"

"Sure." He let me in. Rose grabbed a coat and we left the room, leaving Emmett behind. We walked down the hall and got into the elevator. It was when we were sitting in the lobby that I noticed she had a thermos and 2 mugs. She poured each of us a class and I drank it. _Yum, hot chocolate._

"I have a feeling you were waiting for me to wake up."

"I know you are close to Alice but I had a feeling you would talk to me. Alice said she had a feeling too. I also know for sure that you weren't going to talk to Edward." Then she waited for me to talk.

"Have you ever been cheated on Rose?"

"Yes, I have. It was before Emmett. My situation was a little different but all in all, it still involved sex."

"I'm going to take a guess and say that you wouldn't have sex with him so he went somewhere that he could, right?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry Bella."

"It's fine. I have been over him since the day I broke up with him but whenever someone brings it up, it still hurts. I just broke up with him on my last day in Phoenix. That wasn't even a week ago. "

"I understand sweetie. Listen, I know it's hard but we are here for you if you ever need anything……..Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Does the dartboard thing really work?" At that I had to laugh.

"Yes, it does. So does burning pictures."

"How come you didn't burn the originals?"

"I know I hate him now but someday I'm going to forgive him and I know I would've regretted burning them. Plus, all of my best pictures are when he is also in the picture for some reason." We laughed for a little while.

"Come one. You can spend the night in my room. I have a feeling Edward tried to talk to you and you exploded on him."

"You just hit the nail on the head Rose." We got into the elevator and headed to the room. While heading back, she was telling me the funniest jokes I have ever heard. By the time we opened the door to her room, we could barely breather we were laughing so hard.

"Baby, Bella is going to stay here for the rest of the morning." Emmett then started to separate the beds.

"Emmett, you don't have to. I'm fine on the couch." I grabbed a pillow and went to the couch. I pulled the afghan off the back. Then I set the alarm on my phone for 6am. 5 minutes later, I was in snoozeville.

_I wanna __heal__  
I wanna feel  
What I thought was never real  
I want to let go of the __pain__ I've held so long  
[Erase all the pain 'til it's gone] I want to heal  
I want to feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I want to find something i've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong_

I shut off my alarm and looked over to where Emmett and Rosalie were. They were still sound asleep so I wrote them a note and headed back to my room. I unlocked it and went in. I looked over ad Edward was still asleep. _Guess I'm waking him up. Again. _I walked over to the bed and gently shook him.

"Edward." I tried to be nicer than yesterday. "Edward." He just wouldn't wake up. "EDWARD!!!" Even shouting wouldn't get him up. Then I got an evil idea. "I guess I can always lick you awake." That made him bolt right up. "I had a feeling you were awake. Anyway, I wanted to apologize." He was probably going to get made but then he stopped.

"Why are you going to apologize to me?"

"Because I was mad and took it out on you. I had no right to accuse you of doing something that only you know for certain. So, I apologize. Now, what would you like for breakfast? Or is Jessica coming over?"

"I always meet up with her in 1st hour silly. As long as there is bacon, I'm set." I left to start breakfast. I made sure to make him eggs, toast, and juice but I hid it from him. I set up his plate of bacon at the table and my plate of food and orange juice at the table.

"It's ready!" I held back the laughs and ate my food with a straight face. He looked at his plate and started laughing.

"I hope you're kidding."

"I am. Check the microwave and fridge." While he was gone I took my bacon from his plate and he sat down.

"You took my bacon."

"Actually, I took my bacon back. If you had looked at my plate before hand, you would have noticed that there was no bacon." Then I ate a piece. "There is one positive thing that came out of yesterday."

"What is that?"

"I didn't have any homework." We both ate our breakfast in silence –for about 30 seconds until Alice barged. "Moring Alice. Want some bacon? Edward is giving handouts."

"I'm not really a bacon person. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I talked to Rose last night. Anyway Alice, closet is over there. You can pick out my outfit if you like." She squealed, hugged me, and then started going through my wardrobe.

"That was kind of you."

"It's not a big deal."

"Hey Bella, what's in here?" She came out with an outfit that had the plastic cover over it. I knew what was in it so I had to stop her.

"Alice!!!! Don't open it!!!!" She was just about to pull the zipper down when I yelled at her.

"Why not?"

"How did you find it anyway?"

"What is 'it' that I am not allowed to see?"

"Just clothes. Please put it back. And no peeking." What was in the bag was the outfit I was going to wear for the singles competition for nationals. I finished my breakfast, grabbed my robe and 'essentials', and headed to the bathroom. I took a quick show and got dressed. I headed out to where Alice had my outfit.

"There is no way I am wearing this." It didn't look like me at all. Sure it was my shirt and skirt but it look so wrong together. I heard Edward come stand behind me.

"Why not? I think it looks fine."

"It looks terrible. It may be something that Alice wears but it isn't what Bella wears." I grabbed some black leggings because I am not that much of a pink person. Then I grabbed my pink high tops and returned the heels. Then I grabbed a black tee and threw it in with the pile. "There." I grabbed everything and headed into the bathroom.

"May I shower now?" He said this just as I was leaving the bathroom.

"Go ahead." I turned on the radio while he headed into the shower. I did my hair into a side ponytail and put on my makeup. I put in some pink earrings and was ready to go. I made sure to gather everything I would need and set everything up so Jasper could find my stuff for 4th hour. I looked at the clock and it was 7:20.

"Hey Edward?"

"Yes?" He sounded so close so I turned around. He was standing right behind me.

"Way to be stalkerish. Anyway, I'm heading out. See ya!" I went next door to Alice's room and knocked on the door. I heard Jasper shout "come in" so I opened the door.

"Hey. How close is Alice to being ready?"

"Morning. She should be done in a couple of minutes." Right when he finished Alice came out. She looked at me.

"Funny, I remember picking out something completely different."

"Everything you picked out is here except for the heels and I change the skirt. I just can't wear that much pink at once Alice."

"Well, it still looks good. Want to go to Starbucks?"

"That is the reason I am here my dear friend. Jas, you want to go?" They both got their stuff and we headed out to Starbucks. I got a caramel frap, Alice got this drink that tasted like strawberries, and Jas got a plain black coffee. I also picked Rose up her favorite –White mocha frap- and Jas got Emmett the same as his. Just as we were leaving, we spotted the 2 heading our way.

"Thanks guys." We all walked to class together since it had taken them a while to make our order. The boys and Alice broke away to head to their classes.

"Hey Rose. I never had a chance to tell you. You have a great voice."

"Thanks. I still think yours is better though." We walked down the hall of the music building and headed into class. was standing right by the door to tell us where we would be sitting. Rose was a alto and I was a soprano but our sections were right next to each other. As everyone filed in, everyone sat in their correct section.

"I wonder how he placed us in our sections."

"Don't know Bella. I wish I did though."

"Good morning everyone. As you know, in December is our showcase for 1st semester. You may be by yourself or in a group. I already talked with them and Sonic has agreed to play." Everyone clapped and cheered. "Settle down. Signups are posted by the entrance to the building. You have until next week Friday. Once you sign up, there is no backing out. Also, as a class, we will be singing one song together." Everyone started chatting with each other but I had a question.

"Yes Miss Swan?"

"Is the showcase just for singing or is it for all talent?"

"All talent. It will be brought up in your other classes. This particular signup is for singing though."

"Can you signup more than once?"

"Of course. All the other signups are in the front entrance as well." With that, he started getting today's lesson ready.

"Bella, are you going to signup?"

"I don't know, Rose. I have to think about it. I have a multiple of things to consider." He quieted down everyone and had us do all these warm-ups. After that, he handed out the sheet music to the song for the showcase.

"Now, I know the showcase is far away but I want to work on it. In this song, there are 4 solos possible. I will be picking them out as time goes on but right now we will leave the solos alone. Let's start with the altos. Everyone else may chat quietly." The altos and went into the back room, leaving the class to chat.

Everyone turned to the front and I noticed that Pete, Edward, and 2 other guys had gathered in front of the room. They had gone into the back room and when they came back they had instruments. They set them up and began to tune them. None of them looked like they care if they were going to get into trouble so I went to sit in the back corner away from everyone.

I pulled out my laptop and turned it on. I knew my friends would be in school so instead of video chat with Henry, I will write him a long email and he can comment on it anyway he liked. I started with my meeting on Sunday and told him everything up to right now. I didn't leave out any details and made sure not to skip anything. Once I was done I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and it was my mom calling. I ignored her and sent her a text.

**To: Mom From: Bella**

**Can't talk. In class. Will call at lunch.**

Sometime during my email they had started playing but I didn't notice until after I had finished texting. I looked up and noticed that all of the girls had gone gaga over Edward. _I can't believe they are all flippin out over his singing. _I went back to my laptop and opened up my music program. I had started a new song but I got rid of it because I wasn't feeling it anymore.

Then I remembered something. My band had given me a song which I needed to write the lyrics to. _Since we split up, I can give it to Edward and they can have it. I don't care if the band gets pissed. _I wrote another email to Jackson explaining that I wanted to give away the partial song and explained my reasoning. He replied 5 minutes later.

**Re: Unfinished Song**

**That's fine by us. If they don't want it, tell me and I will tell Henry and Sean. How's school going?**

I decided to copy the entire message I sent to Henry but I added more details that I had to leave out for Henry's sake. I added at the end I will talk to him later. I turned off my laptop and put it back in my bag. Then I pulled out my book.

"I said you could talk, not play songs even though it sounded nice." I looked up and saw that had come back with the Altos. "Thank you for doing something productive Miss Swan. Sopranos come to the back." I got up and put my stuff back at my seat. Then I headed into the back with the other sopranos. When I got back there, he had all of us line up. He played the notes we had to sing on the piano and then after a couple of times we had to sing it. I got it perfectly the 1st time. It took a couple of tries for the other sopranos but after 10 minutes we had the 1st part done.

"Good job ladies. Could you send the basses back please?" We all left and told the basses to go in. 7 minutes later, they came out and the tenors went in. After 10 minutes, the tenors came back out. "There are a couple minutes of class left. You may go." Everyone left but I stayed behind to talk to .

"Can I ask you something sir?"

"Sure."

"It's about the solos. How exactly are you going to go about picking them?"

"Well, I will listen to everyone during class and when it gets time to pick them, I will have everyone sing for me individually. I will pick the 4 people and then tell the class once I have my decision. If the person chosen doesn't want to do it, then I will pick the next person.

"Well, what if the person pick doesn't like the part they get but likes a different one?"

"I don't know because I have never had that happen before."

"Oh, thanks. See you tomorrow." I grabbed my stuff and headed to Music Comp. I walked in and took a seat next to Jas. I took out what I would need for class and waited patiently for class to start.

"Morning Bella."

"Hey Jas. You seem oddly cheerful today."

"Yeah, practice has been canceled."

"I bet Alice is happy."

"I texted her the news. She was very happy." Then he winked.

"Eww Jas. I really don't want to hear about you and my best friend having sex." He ruffled my hair and laughed.

"Silly Bella, what else do you think we would do?"

"First off, it took me forever to do my hair. Second, you guys could go out on a date. Thirdly, I am not silly." Just then walked in and started class. We started off with the journal write but instead of Mozart, he made us listen to 'Poker Face' by Lady Gaga. I was cool with it and it looked like everyone else was. I wrote how it makes me and all of the teens in this country want to just get up and start dancing.

"I thought we would spice it up a bit. Thank you for the suggestion. In the corner is a suggestion box. All you do is write down the name and artist and I will try my best to find it. Also, next week Saturday we our having our coffee house. Signups to perform in the coffee house are in the main entrance by the showcase signups. Let's begin with note identification……"

Class drug on but eventually he let us leave 10 minutes early again. I gathered up my stuff and waited for everyone to leave the room. Once everyone was out, I walked up to .

"May I ask you something?"

"What has your brain in a conundrum today Miss Swan?"

"Are you going to dismiss us 10 minutes early everyday?"

"That is the plan."

"Not that I am against it but why?"

"Your schedule dear. It's to make it easier on you. Plus, no one really cares."

"I'm flattered. Well, thanks. I promise not to tell anyone." I went to my desk and picked up my stuff. As I walked out the door, he stopped me.

"Isabella?"

"Yes sir?"

"I already signed you up for the coffee house. Good luck!" Then he vanished into his office, leaving me speechless.

-:-

Drama everywhere! That was bunches of fun.

I will try to have chapter 17 up by next week Wed but don't hold it to me.


End file.
